Anime League
by Yami Basher
Summary: Naruto and company join the battle between the Kakumei League and the Yami League. Kakumei League is trying to stop Yami League from ruling the universe and destroying everything.
1. Ch 1 Activation

**My first Fanfiction. So please Review. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the anime characters protrayed in this story. I do not in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creators.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter One Activation**

The story takes place in the year 2513. The year it all began with the Yami League. The Yami League in the distant future (2700s) rules the universe. The Universal Alliance (the rebel forces) creates a Space Station to try and stop the Yami Leagues universal dominance. They use the most advance technology borrowed threw time, space, and dimensions. They create the Kakumei League Space Station (KLS).

The KLS is placed back in time to the best guess time to when the Yami League was formed because all history documents never contained that information. So, inside the Space Station a seismograph that reads disturbances in the Universe is the only way to tell when the Yami League has become active.

One individual in cyber sleep waits for the time when the seismograph reads the activeness of the Yami League. The individual is in charge of the whole KLS operation and must bring those that the Universal Alliance (UA) has determined worthy of joining the Kakumei League. This is where our story begins.

* * *

In Earth's orbit the space station of the Kakumei League lays dormant. A beacon sounds off from within. It blazes the space station to life. The space station is once again active. The individual that is in charge of the whole operation is still in deep cyber sleep. 

"Switching off the cyber sleep," says a steady voice. "Let's wake our boy up." The cyber chamber that contained the only individual on the KLS was deactivated. "Checking vitals." The voice paused for a moment checking the vitals of the occupant. "All appear to be normal." It finally called out.

A man stepped out of the sleeping chambering. He was wearing a sea green colored smock that matched his eyes. The smock fell below his waste. A yellow sash was wrapped around his waist. Beneath the smock he had on a long sleeved dress shirt and dress pants. He placed his right hand to his temple just barely touching his red hair. He felt a little dazed.

"You're groggy state should end shortly, sir."

"Is it time NAVI?"

"Yes, Kurama-sensei," replied the voice.

Kurama head did in fact clear. He was able to walk across the room to the middle. In the middle of the room there was a computer station. The computer station held a single chair. On the counter there were a few electronic boxes.

The room itself was large. It was open. Along one wall was nothing but windows allowing the space to be seen inside. That was the section of cyber sleep chambers Kurama had stepped out of. It was the last sight he saw before he was put into deep sleep.

Along each wall held numerous cyber sleep chambers. All of them were open for they had no one to occupy them. The chambers all had a special plastic lid that was able to be seen through. Inside was a bedding of unbelievable comfort. They were all in cased a hard metal which virtual impossible to break into. Each had its own computer system to keep the vitals of the occupant at a normal range. The sleep chambers was so massive it required two steps each placed on either side to get into it or out of it.

The room itself was a on the simple side. The walls were the color of cream. The carpet was made out of a synthetic material colored a dark grey. It allowed it to be easily cleaned from underneath the carpet. The ceiling held light orbs floating in the air. The light orbs were six inches in diameter.

Kurama stifled a yawn. He placed his hands on the counter where the key board should be. It was actually imbedded into the counter. He typed a few buttons and turned on the heliographic computer screen. It displayed in front of him.

"Here are the read outs," NAVI said.

Kurama took the read outs from a small box on the counter. He glanced over them. "It is that bad? Are all these accurate?"

"Yes, Kurama-sensei," NAVI responded. "Just because you haven't been functional for many years doesn't mean I haven't been." Even for a computer Kurama could sense her displeasure. He forgot how real she seemed at times.

"Sorry about that NAVI," he paused for a moment before deciding on asking a question. He wasn't sure how she would take it. "Will you forgive me?"

"I am a computer we don't need to forgive," NAVI paused for a moment. "You better start calling them."

"Of course," Kurama said. He left his chair taking the read outs with him. NAVI turned off the computer after he left that station.

Kurama walked across the room to one of the few doors. His nose was still buried deep inside the read outs. The door swung into the wall as he approached. It was now open. He walked into the small compartment. It was actually an elevator. He swung himself around briefly taking his nose away from the paper to watch the door close behind him. "Level…" His voice trailed off. NAVI had already started to ascend the elevator. It reached the top floor, Level One. Kurama was previously on the Level Two where the cyber sleep chambers among other things were located that was where the other door led too.

The doors to the elevator swung open in the same fashion as before. Kurama walked out of the elevator. He was now in the bridge, the main central computer room. He removed his nose from the read outs.

The bridge was different. It was a circular room with the same light orbs and the same carpet. The walls were different. They were a darker grey then the flooring. They looked like metal but they weren't. At the bridge there was nothing great except for a computer station in the middle. This one was by far larger then the pervious station Kurama had been at.

He reached the computer station setting down the papers there. He lightly turned the dial there. The computer came to life. A heliographic screen and keyboard displayed. "Who shall we beam up first?"

"The staff," NAVI said.

"Of course you're right NAVI," Kurama said. He had bits of happiness in his words. He was trying to sound cheerful even though with the bits of gloom he had just read about His fingers typed in a few words and five profiles displayed on the screen. He selected them all. His fingers pressed a few more buttons. The machine started to hum.

After a few seconds five other individuals stood in the room. Kurama looked at them and smiled. "I take it the journey was well?"

"Enough with the small talk Kurama," an older gentle man said. He had thinning light brown hair. His face displayed his age about middle 40s. He had a goatee. His clothes were casual. The only thing that stuck out was his jacket. It was gold and dark blue. On the back had the letter S incased in a circle with wings. It was a symbol of sorts. "How bad it is?"

Kurama sighed. "It's bad Andrei." He paused. "The read outs alone tell of…"

"No matter," Andrei Rublev said cutting Kurama off. "I'll read through them when I get to my area." He turned around and started to exit the room.

"Are you not going to stay and meet the rest of the crew?" Kurama called after him.

"No need. I'll meet them in time," Andrei said. He gave a short wave before he disappeared through the same door Kurama had come in.

There was nothing Kurama could do but let him go. Kurama knew how Andrei was. Andrei was an excellent coach even though he was pretty laid back. All the members of the Kakumei League would benefit from his tutelage.

"I'll be making my leave also," said another gentleman interrupting Kurama's thoughts. This one was younger. He had shaggy black hair that grew past his ears. He was quite tall easily six feet. His clothes were also causal. "I need to see if everything is still in order after it has been in hibernation for so long." He turned away from the group. "How long has it been NAVI?"

"53 years, Shinoyama-sensei," NAVI replied.

Shinoyama Toshiaki shoulders sagged displaying his unhappiness. He began to mutter about how much work he had in front of him. He said things like he should have been called on after so many years to check if things were still in order.

"Shinoyama?" Kurama called.

"Yeah," he said turning to look at Kurama.

"Will you stay and meet the staff?"

"Not with the work that lays a head of me," he said. He turned around.

A frown appeared on Kurama's handsome face. "Don't forget…"

"Don't worry I'll check the read outs later," He called disappearing behind the doors where Andrei had left before.

Shinoyama was different. He was still young but a very skilled engineer. He would get the space ship in order. He was a partner with another one of the crew members. Kurama had viewed his profile. He couldn't believe for a man at such a young age to create a mechanical human heart. He was a very good asset to the Kakumei League.

"I'll also be leaving," said the only female that was brought in. She had interrupted Kurama's thought also. She is Shinoyama partner. Kurama had a feeling that they liked each other. He looked at her. She had long raven hair. Her eyes were exquisite color of dark red. They were the color of blood. She wore a lab coat along with a simple outfit. She was quite beautiful. She was also the resident doctor.

"You're not staying Ray-san?" Kurama asked.

Ray is a talented doctor. She also had lived a sad life. The first ten years of her life was spent in a body farm. They harvested human parts. She lost her eyes from what Kurama read. She was given new special eyes. She can now see through anything. She used her ability to become a talented surgeon. It may seem like over kill for the Kakumei League but they had to have the best. They were here to save the world.

"I would rather not," Ray Kasugano said flatly which made Kurama frown. "Coming Inui?"

"Of course I'll need to start out on the work out routine and also witness the physicals," Inui Sadaharu said. He was by far the youngest. In fact he was still a teenager. He had spiky short black hair. He had rectangle framed glasses. He wore a work outfit. His pants were blue where his coat was blue and white with a strip of red. On the back of the coat read Seigaku Regulars.

Inui was something else. He had the ability to analyze anything. He would be regulating what the Kakumei League ate and how they exercised in order to perform better. They were getting their own personal trainer. Kurama couldn't believe how talented he was for such a young age. Inui played data tennis whatever that was.

"Send the crew to the Sick Bay in an orderly fashion," Ray said.

"Will do," Kurama said.

"How many are there?" She asked.

"10. I believe," Kurama answered.

Ray nodded at this. She walked towards the elevator with Inui tagging behind. In his hand he held a note book.

"Don't forget to check out the read outs," Kurama called to them.

"Will do Kurama-sensei," Inui responded. They both disappeared into the elevator.

Kurama guessed that they will be approaching the fourth level soon. It contained the Sick Bay. He sighed. He felt a hand on his shoulder. It belong to the only remaining staff member there.

"Don't let it get you down, Kurama," the man said. His age was in the age bracket between Shinoyama and Andre. He was in his late twenties. He wore glasses. His hair was pulled back in a pony tail with a small section tucked out to the right of his face. "No one wants to be here when you inform the crew about what is going on." He paused for a moment. "Can you blame them?"

"I guess I can't, Mark," Kurama replied after thinking for a moment. Mark Ramsey was the final member of the team. He was the mechanic for all of the Kakumei League.

"They may be good guys but there still is a limit on what they can handle." Mark looked around the room and removed his hand from Kurama's shoulder. "I wouldn't want to be around if one of them blows a gasket with their power."

Kurama nodded at this. "I take it that you will be leaving also?"

"Of course. You got the high job," he said and paused. "Don't worry everything will be fine." He started to walk towards the elevator. "I'll check the profiles and the read outs also." He gave a short wave.

Kurama watched him leave and sighed. He had the daunting task of bringing ten people here to help with their mission among other things. It wouldn't be a simple task for no one knew until he brought them in what was in store.

"Is everything alright Kurama-sensei? There was a slight noise of displeasure in the air," NAVI said.

NAVI's words brought Kurama out of his thoughts. "Everything is as good as it could be." He reached out and typed a few things into the computer. A profile displayed. "Might as well start with beaming them up."

The machine started to hum again. The humming only stopped when a figure appeared in the room. The person looked around a little bewildered to as where they were at.


	2. Ch 2 First Arrival

**Chapter 2 for now. Also edited. Please Review.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Two Arrival Part 2**

**"Where am I?" The young female said. She glanced around. She had purple hair that was pulled back on top of her head into two buns. Around them was a crown. She wore an exquisite kimono. The colors were vibrating. She had to be of royalty. Underneath her left eye was a beauty mark. **

**"You're aboard the Kakumei League Space Station," Kurama said turning to her. "My name is Kurama." He bowed down before her. **

**"Oh you have such exquisite eyes," She gushed at him. She slightly blushed at him realizing what she had said. She waved her fan in front of her face trying to cool off her blush. "My name is Kourin. What am I doing here?" **

**"You're here…" Kurama's voice trailed off as he looked at the machine. The machine started to hum. He gave a surprised look. **

**"Why am I here? I don't mean to be rude," a voice held a hint of displeasure. **

**Kurama turned back to the girl in front of him. "That is quite alright Nuriko." **

**"Nuriko?" She said a little bewildered to why this man called her that. "How do you know my Seishi name?" **

**"Nuriko, I know your other name because you are needed." **

**"Needed?" She gave a strange look. "For what exactly?" **

**"I don't know how to put this lightly," He sighed. How could he put this lightly? You have been brought here to save the whole universe from being over taken by a massive clan of bad guys not really a good start. But there were other ways of saying things like that. "The whole universe is in peril" **

**"In peril?" Nuriko looked at the machine. "What is that thing doing?" **

**"Something that it shouldn't be doing," Kurama said. "In the distant future the universe…" His voice trailed off before he could explain more for another person appeared in the room. **

**"Where the hell am I?" A teenage boy said. He had short black hair. He wore a red head band. He had a tuff look about him. He wore a black leather jacket with the sleeves rolled back. He wore matching pants and a dark grey t-shirt. Around his neck hung a necklace that had dragon with one foot upon a sword. Its tail wrapped around the blade. He wore black gloves with the fingers cut out to complete his bad ass ensemble. **

**"Well, I am Kurama and this is Nuriko," He said. He glanced at the profile that was displayed before it disappeared and another one appeared. The machine continued to hum. "Kiridanshera or should I say Orphen?" **

**"Heh," He said. "Where the hell am I? This sure as hell isn't the Tower of Fang." **

**"You're quite right. For this is the Kakumei League Space Station," Kurama said. **

**"The who do what ah?" Orphen asked while raising one eye brow. **

**"The Kakumei League Space Station. It is a Space Station built for the members of the Kakumei League," Kurama explained.**

**"And who might they be?" **

**"They are…" His voice trailed off another person appeared. Kurama sighed once again. He glanced at the screen reading the name displayed before it disappeared. **

**The new comer was a girl. She had long blonde hair that was separated into two pig tails. At the top of the pig tails looked like two big meat balls. She wore a school girl outfit that was white, and blue. There was a big red ribbon tied in the front. In the middle of it was a compact. The outfit showed of her long legs. Her eyes were big and blue. They filled with tears the moment she didn't realize where she was at. She fell down to the ground sobbing and rubbing her eyes. **

**"Shut up. We are trying to figure this out," Orphen said. "You're as bad as Cleao." **

**"Who is Cleao?" The girl said rubbing her eyes. Tears still poured from them. **

**"Never you mind," Orphen said in an angry voice. **

**"That is quite enough Oprhen," Kurama said. His voice displayed authority. ****"Sorry to startle you. You are among friends. I am Kurama and this is Nuriko. You have already meet Orphen." He offered his hand to the girl. **

**The girl brushed away her tears. The man named Kurama was a nice man she could tell that. She took a hold of his hand. Her tears receded. He helped her to stand up then he dropped her hand. "My name is Usagi Tuskino. **

**"Welcome aboard the Kakumei League Space Station," Kurama said giving her a warm smile. **

**"This here is the Kakumei League Space Station?" **

**"Yes it is." **

**"We know all that already," Orphen said. "Why the hell were we brought here?" **

**"As far as I know we are all needed," Nuriko said. She smiled at the new comer too. **

**"Tell me something I don't know already," Orphen said. He crossed his hands in front of his chest. **

**"Now aren't we the hard ass?" Nuriko said. **

**Orphen only raised an eye brow at her. He dared her to continue on. But she didn't. **

**"According to our readings you are all needed," Kurama said interrupting them. They all heard the machine activate again sending in another person. "NAVI? Can you get it to stop doing that every few seconds?" His voice displayed a little bit of anger. **

**"Kurama-sensei, maybe you should explain faster," a voice came from no where. **

**"What the hell was that?" Orphen said dropping his hands from across his chest.**

******"That is NAVI, the computer behind all this. A real jokester isn't she?" Kurama said. **

******"That she does appear so," A man said. He had long red hair pulled back in a pony tail. He had an X scar on his left cheek. He has purple eyes. He wore a purple and white kendo clothes. He carried a sword. **

******Kurama smiled at the new comer. He had a more pleasant nature then Orphen. He was much laid back much like Kurama. Kurama glanced at the screen once again the profile disappeared. "Welcome Kenshin Himura to Kakumei League Space Station. I am Kurama these people here are Usagi Tuskino, Nuriko, and Orphen. Now everyone has meet NAVI." **

******"Hello," Kenshin said. He gave a slight bow as a sign of greeting. **

******"Well, hello to you too Kenshin," NAVI said. "At least some of the Kakumei League crew members are not so rude." A few chuckled at this. **

******Nuriko tapped Orphen's back sending him forward a bit. "Don't touch me," he said. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. **

******"Isn't somebody a grumpy puss?" Nuriko teased. _'He is sort of a hunk even though he is sour. Kenshin and Kurama are both hunks and they don't have this guys miserable disposition. But none can compare to Hitohiro,' she thought. _**

******Orphen gave a flat look. He was about ready to make a snide comment before he realized what NAVI had said. He raised one hand in the air. "Hold it. Now let me get this straight. WE are the Kakumei League?" **

******"Bingo. Give that man a prize for figuring it out first," NAVI said. **

******"I didn't sign up for this." **

******"You didn't have too. You were selected. Though now I wish that they didn't have you since you are a grumpy puss." Nuriko gave out a short laugh. Orphen glared at her for he very well couldn't glare at NAVI. **

******The machine hummed and another person was sent into the room. This one was another male. He had unusually short orange hair and light brown eyes. He wore a black jacket. He had red beads around his neck. He carried a metal fan. "Where the hell am I?" He said after looking around. **

******"Tasuki-chun," Nuriko called to him recognizing the man before them. **

******"Nuriko? What the hell are you doing here?" Tasuki said walking next to her. **

******"She is doing the same thing as we are," Orphen said. **

******"She?" Tasuki said. He started to laugh. **

******"What's so funny?" Orphen asked. **

******"She isn't a she." Orphen gave him a funny look. "He dresses up like a she." He was still laughing. **

******Orphen turned to Nuriko. "You have some serious issues mister." **

******"How could you, Tasuki?" Nuriko said her voice a little sad. Tasuki stopped laughing and starred at her. She brought her hand up and tapped his shoulder. Well her tap really wasn't a tap. She ended up throwing him threw the wall. **

******"Wow," Orphen said. He whistled. "You're like a behemoth." **

******"I'll show you what a behemoth really is," Nuriko said. She started to roll up her sleeves. Her eyes glared at him. She moved forward towards him but was stopped by Kurama. **

******"That was quite enough," Kurama said. He turned to Tasuki who was still lying in a pile of rubble. "Are you alright Tasuki?" **

******"Aye? Did anyone know who was driving that carriage?" Tasuki said. He was completely out of it. **

******"He is just fine," Nuriko said. She walked over to him. She tossed the cement off of him. She pulled him to his feet. **

******"He doesn't appear to be fine," Orphen said being ever so rude. **

******Nuriko just glared at him. After a few moments Tasuki was able to stand on his own. "You really need to learn to control your strength Nuriko." He rubbed a few of his muscles. They were still tender from being thrown threw a wall. **

******"Sorry," she said. She threw her hands in the air and gave him I am sorry look which didn't appear to be too sorry. **

******"It's fine, whatever." Tasuki rolled his shoulder stretching out the muscles trying to see if anything was damaged. **

******The machine started to hum again. Everyone turned to look at it. Tasuki walked over and tapped it with his fan. **

******"What the hell is this?" Tasuki said looking up. He finally noticed the big heliographic computer screen. "AHH." He called out in shock. "What the hell is this?" He waved his hand in front of the screen. He watched as he was able to not touch anything. **

******"That is a holographic screen. It displays an invisible image," Kurama said. **

******Before Kurama could explain more the machine brought in another person. This time it was a teenage girl. "Amon? Where am I?" She had brown hair which was wrapped in a ribbon. It stood out in pig tails. She wore a long black dress.**

******"You are all aboard K.L.S., the Kakumei League Space Station. We are currently in orbit around the Earth," Kurama replied. He glanced at the screen the profile once again disappeared. "I am Kurama and these all are Kenshin, Nuriko, Usagi, Orphen, and Tasuki. You are Robin Sena. I take it?"**

******The girl nodded. "Why was I brought here?" **

******"Apparently to be the Kakumei League," Orphen said. **

******"I do not wish this," Robin said. **

******"Neither do we," Orphen replied. "But apparently no one cares." **

******The machine started to hum again. It was bringing in another person. Kurama looked to the screen. "NAVI can you do something about this?" **

******"No I can't," NAVI replied. **

******"Why can't you?" Kurama asked. He placed his hands on the computer desk. He leaned against. He choose to ignore the new crew there. Which was fine with them they knew something was wrong anyway. **

******"This is the best way to bring all the members in quickly enough." **

******"How is that so?" **

******"Actually with how many crew members that are expected to arrive would actually be better to move the members to the "Round Table Room," she paused for a moment. "I'll do that now."**

"Hold it," Kurama said forcefully but it was to late. All those in the room except for Kurama disappeared. "NAVI?" His voice showing displeasure. "What is going on?" 

******"There was a change in the crew numbers from the Universal Alliance after you were put into cyber sleep." **

******"How big of a change?" **

******"A rather big one," NAVI said. **

******"Come on NAVI. You can tell me." **

******"There are now over 30 Kakumei League members expected." **


	3. KLS Information

This isn't the third chapter.

It is a little back ground on the Kakumei League Space Station. What the station looks like.

* * *

**Kakumei ****League**** Space Station**

**Location**

**The Kakumei ****League**** Space Station is stationed right outside Earths orbit by auto pilot. The Space Center doesn't really need to be piloting unless something happens. **

**Information on KLS**

**All members have secret electronic keys that must be used with voice reorganization and retinal scan to get back into the Space Center. The Space Station always has a force field set. Only Kakumei League members can let someone else in.**

**KLS is rather large. Its height sustains 11 levels. It length sustains over a 100 good sized rooms. it is in a shape of a sphere. And all the levels rotate in either direction.  
**

**Levels of the Space Station (Start on the top floor as the first floor and then ext.) **

**First Level: Starts with the Helm, then the Bridge, and finally meeting rooms**

**  
Second Level: Research and Technology Rooms**

**  
Third Level: Sick Bay**

**  
Forth Level: Mess Hall **

**  
Fifth Level: Dorms **

**  
Sixth Level: Virtual Reality Stimulators Room**

**  
Seventh Level: Training Rooms (workout rooms)**

**  
Eighth Level: Engineering and labs**

**  
Ninth Level: Cargo**

**  
Tenth Level: Cargo**

**  
Eleventh Level: Spaceship and Vehicle Bay**

**Components of the Space Station**

**The Helm is the steering of the Space Station. It is on Auto Pilot with NAVI. NAVI is the main computers name. **

**  
The Bridge is the main computer room (AKA The Round Table Room). This is where any distress calls come too. Someone is always on watch here unless everyone is away on a mission then auto answer is set. **

**  
The Meeting Rooms are certain meetings could take place. Meeting rooms are listed such as Meeting Room 1A, Meeting Room 1B, and etc. Any meetings made will be on the Announcement Board located in the computer system. It can be viewed from any room. **

**The Research and Technology rooms which include the library, cyber sleep chambers, and computer rooms that are run by robots. There are large computers here that take up much of the space on this floor. They are used for storing information and predications. **

**  
The Sick Bay is the Space Centers hospital. This is where all the sick or hurt crew members go. Everyone must be cleared to go on mission and checked again when they return. It is run by a Ray with a few cyborg doctors helping out. A cyborg is a portmanteau of cybernetic organism, is used to designate an organism which is a mixture of organic and mechanical (synthetic) parts. It's part human and machine.**

**  
Mess Hall is the Space Centers meal room. This is where everyone sits down and eats. All meals are served via of a large meal machine. It is simple to use them. They just punch in the right food item, dessert, or beverage that you want and it will pop out.**

**  
The Dorms in the Space Center are the crews sleeping quarters. Every Kakumei League member lives on the Space Center. No one shares a room with anyone. There are enough dorms for 150 crew members.**

**  
Virtual Reality Stimulators Room is the Space Centers training room for all spacecraft's, Vehicles, and computers. Each VRS Room are listed VRS Room 6A, VRS Room 6B, and etc. Every member will need to train on some of these machines and especially if new equipment comes. **

**  
Training Rooms is where all other training is done on the Space Center. Different Training Rooms will cater to all the needs of each crew member. Members of the KLS receive special training from Andrei Rublev and Inui Sadaharu.**

**Engineering Level is where the engine is located. The torpedo room is also located on this level. Shinoyama Toshiaki is in charge of that. It also has special labs for new developments from Shinoyama. **

**  
There are two cargo floors. One cargo floor is for all food. The second is for weapons and other machinery. The cargo with the food has a direct link to the numerous food machines.**

**  
The Spaceship Bay is located on the last level. All spaceships are in this huge bay near the hanger. The hanger is where all spaceships leave the Space Station. All repairs can be done at each spaceship bay. All the docking of the space crafts most past security. Mark Ramsey is the lead mechanic. **

**  
Vehicle Bay is located on the other side of the Spaceship Bay. All vehicles are is the Vehicle Bay. **


	4. Ch 3 First Arrival Part 2

**Didn't take me to long. So here it is Chapter 3 may be a wait for chapter 4. I didn't plan on the Arrival being so long. But the next chapter will have LOADS of anime characters. I promise.  
**

**

* * *

****Chapter 3 Arrival Part 3**

**"30 members?" Kurama said. "Why is there so many?" **

**"Apparently there is also a note that goes along with the sudden crew change." **

**"And where is that?" **

**"I'll bring it onto the screen." NAVI changed the screen that was still pulling in members. A formal document was now displayed. It had the Universal Alliance seal. **

**_Kurama, _**

****

**_There has been a catoptrics event after you have been sent with the Kakumei League Space Station. The Universal Alliance aspects that the Yami League is behind it all. The Yami League has obtained important information from the UA which is currently under investigation. _**

****

**_Due to the events which can't be fully disclosed, UA has decided to allow more members into the Kakumei League. _**

****

**_Take care of our future, _**

****

**_Universal Alliance _**

****

**"So, that's it?" Kurama asked. He frowned. He was a little disappointed but that was how the UA acted. They didn't give much away for any reason. **

**"Yes that is it," NAVI answered. "My understanding is that the Kakumei League will now be taking distress calls." **

**"Distress calls?" He felt a little puzzled. The UA never mentioned any of this to him. He was supposed to be in charge after all. "From where?" **

**"The distress calls will be from separate galaxies, different dimensions, different times, and so forth." **

**"I understand completely," he said rather quickly. **

**"Do you now?" **

**"Yes, NAVI. I do." Kurama paused for a moment. "A lot of time, money, technology, and power went into building the Kakumei League Space Station. To use it for just capturing the Yami League would be a waste." It actually would be. There was nothing that could come close to this. Even the Yami League head quarters couldn't complete with the KLS he expected. He also expected for them to do something else with it. He was right. He wished that they had told him before hand. They did have the power to do so. **

**Kurama sighed. He might as well get started. "Let me see the profiles. And let me know when they are all here." **

**"Will do Kurama-sensei," NAVI responded. She made the first profile display on the screen. **

**Kurama frowned. He knew the ten first chosen crew members by heart along with the staff now he had to look at over double that in such a small period of time. He read a little of the first profile and looked at the picture. **

**The picture had a young man. He held a goofy grin upon his face. He had a straw hat upon his head that was all that Kurama could see. **

**_Name: Monkey D. Luffy a.k.a. Straw-Hat, Rubber-man _**

**_Age: 17 _**

**_Hair: Black _**

**_Eyes: Black _**

**_Height: 5'8" _**

**_Weight: 141.1 lbs _**

**_Occupation: Pirate. More specifically Captain of the Straw-hat Pirate Fleet. _**

****

**_'A pirate?' Kurama thought. _****He found that the UA choosing a pirate to be a little odd. But he reminded himself that a profile couldn't show him how a person truly was. He looked back at the profile reading a little more. **

**_Ability: Ability to stretch to any given length like rubber. _**

****

**There wasn't much he could remember in the time allowed. So Kurama ended up reading the profiles until after their ability. **

**"If you don't feel up to the challenge Kurama-sensei, I can always take over," NAVI said breaking him from his concentration. **

**"There is no need for that NAVI. I am fine," Kurama replied back. He knew the reason why he was put in charge but he couldn't tell her. He couldn't be that cruel even to a computer. He still viewed her as a human being. She was sort of like being real. It was kind of hard to describe exactly what she was. **

**"How about we work together?" Kurama decided after a few seconds of decision making. "There are both things that we are lacking. It would make more sense this way." **

**"Working together is fine with me," NAVI said pausing for a moment. "There is nothing that I am lacking. I just ran a search." **

**Kurama sighed. "NAVI?" **

**"Yes?" **

**"Please leave it as I say. It is hard to say." **

**"As you wish. By the way almost all members are there." **

**"Almost?" He frowned again. "Why is there almost?" **

**"Apparently some can't be taken at the moment due to some unforeseen issues." **

**"I guess we will need to try at a latter date." Kurama sighed once again. It was a waste for him to read these profiles then or to even scan over them. He couldn't tell which ones would be in the room. NAVI would know but even then it was too late. He had to go to the room. **

**"I'll import you into the room, Kurama-sensei," NAVI said as if reading his mind. **

**"No you won't," Kurama said quickly. "I'll take the elevator that way it is better." **

**"How could it be better? By my calculations it is faster to be teleported in." **

**"NAVI trust me it is better this way." He rose to his feet and turned around. His long strides carried him towards the door. **

**"I still don't understand." **

**"There is nothing to understand NAVI. It is how I say it is." **

**"That is completely illogical." **

**"NAVI?" Kurama said showing displeasure in his voice. With this she finally said nothing. Or maybe she was actually mad at him. NAVI felt so real it was rather hard at times. **

**The door to the elevator swung into the wall. He walked inside. He turned around inside. He watched as the door closed. He didn't bother telling NAVI where to go. He knew she would be rotating the First Level floor. The door would soon open up and lead to the "Round Table Meeting Room." **

**Kurama walked into the "Round Table Meeting Room." There he saw the crew members that he had already meet. They were sitting together in a group. **

**Those who saw him all walk threw the door sprang upon him. He had so many questions spring at him that it would have made his ears bleed if he didn't ignore them. He had a mission to do. He walked straight threw the crowd. He walked right into the table. **

**The table wasn't a standard table. It was large and round as the name of the room suggested. It was as if someone had cut a giant whole in the middle of it that was Kurama's distention. So he could see and be heard by everyone. Once they all sat down. **

**There were more then enough seats for everyone there. Kurama walked straight threw the table. NAVI had made it disappear behind him. It reappeared not allowing those who followed him enter. **

**"EVERYONE PLEASE REMAIN CALM," Kurama said in a load in the middle of the table. The room became silent with his words. Everyone turned to look at him. **

**"Remain calm?" **

**"Who the hell are you?" **

**"Why am I here?" **

**The only few questions Kurama could hear. The rest were all muddle together. He guessed they pretty much wanted to know the same things. He sighed this was going to be a lot of work. "EVERYONE SIT DOWN." **

**"Sit down?" **

**"PLEASE SIT DOWN AND I'LL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING," Kurama said speaking above the questions. **

**A few sat down but not many. Kurama sighed. People can sure be so stubborn at times. **

**"NAVI can you help me?" **

**"Yes, Kurama-sensei," replied a voice as if it was all around the people in the room. **

**"What was that?" Some of them said. They starred around looking bewildered trying to figure out where the voice came from. **

**NAVI sent a small circuit of electricity into the room. It aimed for those not sitting down. It zapped them. They moved forward trying to get away from the zaps. It stopped only when each of them touched a seat. It was a big enough hint for them to sit down so they did. **

**"That was a little extreme NAVI," Kurama said sighing. He wondered how mad they would be. He was in a tough situation as it is then NAVI goes and tries to electrocute them. Hopefully they were not too offended by it. Kurama noticed that most of them just laughed. It made him feel loads better. There was way to much power in this room. Even if the room was huge it felt crammed in due to all the power the people generated. **

**"Little extreme but effective," NAVI responded to Kurama. **

**Loads of people laughed. It made Kurama smile too. He was still trying to figure out what to tell them. He might as well give them it straight. **

**"You all are wondering why you are here. You are here because you are needed." **

**"Not this stupid needed crap again," a voice said. Kurama didn't even have to turn he knew who it was. **

**"Let me finish Orphen," he paused for a moment. "I will give it to your straight. The universe in the future is almost completely destroyed." For a second there no on said anything. They were digesting the information that he had just said. **

**He could hear an onslaught of questions following the silence along with murmurs about it. He waited for them to die down. One man spoke after the silence. **

**"I am Van Slanzar de Fanel. King of Fanelia. I demand to know why I was brought here," a boy said. He had short black hair. He wore a red sleeveless shirt which had a slit in the front. String was intertwined closing off the slit. **

**Van Fenel's out burst brought another onslaught of questions. Kurama sighed. He knew this was going to be a long night. He waited until everyone was quiet before he continued on. They finally figured out that was the only way he would proceed with an explanation. **

**"Whole worlds have been destroyed due to the Yami League," Kurama said. He looked around the room allowing those to adjust to it. He heard inquires about the Yami League and what worlds were destroyed but for now he ignored them. **

**"The Yami League is a large group of criminals. By force they got control of the Universe and destroyed much of it," he paused for a moment. **

**"Why does this matter to me?" Van Fanel asked. **

**"Like I care," said Orphen in the same displeasured voice as Van. **

**Kurama heard a few others murmur the same things. He closed his eyes for a moment before deciding on something. "NAVI please show them the pictures." **

**The room grew dark. Everyone looked above as the orbs dimmed. When they turned back a three-d image displayed in front of them. It was a hologram of a planet. There wasn't much left of it. **

**"So what, a world was destroyed it has nothing to do with me," Orphen said. **

**Kurama heard the heroes murmur again. "NAVI please display Gaea." **

**The plant Gaea displayed upon the screen. Van looked at the planet. It was his home. He had only seen it a few times like this when he visited the Mystic Moon. He could see the Mystic Moon, Earth, behind Gaea. His heart floated into his chest. **

**"NAVI bring them on the tour of Gaea," Kurama said. It would be a shock for Van. He knew but it was best to just give Van it straight. **

**The three-d image changed. It was as if a camera had swooped in close. It guided them threw the skies of Gaea. Finally after the image broke threw the clouds they could see an ocean and land below. The image zoomed in closer. They could see that the land was in rubble and the ocean turned black and stormy. Giant waves crashed into the land. There it stopped and made a path above the land. The forsaken land could be seen as the image moved across the land. **

**"That's Gaea?" Van cried out. He stood up. His face displayed his shock. His hands rested himself on the table. "Who did this?" **

**"The Yami League," Kurama said in a solemn voice. **

**"What about Escaflowne?" **

**"Escaflowne was useless compared to the advance technology of the Yami League," Kurama informed him. **

**"Escaflowne was useless?" Van said in disbelief. It couldn't be true Escaflowne was made from the technology of Atlantis it shouldn't have been destroyed. It was the toughest guymelef on Gaea. Nothing should have destroyed it. He gripped the table in anger. He swallowed hard realizing a more important question. "What about my people?" **

**Kurama's eyes displayed great sadness. They gave him away. "I am sorry Van. No one was spared when the Yami League attacked." **

**"No one was spared?" Tears sprang to Van's eyes. He fell back to his chair. He was in great emotional pain. The room became silent. All there could feel Van's grief. **

**"Orphen?" Kurama called breaking the silence. **

**He looked up at Kurama after he said his name. He had been watching Van like many others had. There was nothing he could say to Van and he didn't dare too. He wasn't as heartless as he would like others to believe him to be. "What?" He finally said. **

**"NAVI show Orphen the Tower of Fang," Kurama said his voice displaying the same solemnest he had with Van. **

**The image changed. It disappeared and was replaced quickly by another image. It displayed an isolated place. There was rubble everywhere. One large chunk could still be seen even with the blowing sands trying to cover everything. The chunk looked as if it was a castle's tower for those eyes that the image was meant for knew exactly what it stood for. **

**"The Tower of Fang has fallen?" Orphen cried out. He was also in disbelief. Anger over came him. "This just can't be true." **

**"But it is true," Kurama said. "All those who oppose the Yami League were destroyed. But the Tower of Fang was one of the lucky ones." **

**"Lucky?" Orphen asked. _'How could they be lucky? Everything was destroyed. What kind of power did the Yami League have?_' he thought. **

**"They were lucky for some survived while others didn't," Kurama said. He hated telling them these things but it had to be said. It was the truth. But the universe with the Yami League as the rulers was a harsh reality. Countless lives had been lost. **

**The Tower of Fang disappeared. NAVI had done it. She could probably feel Orphen's sadness. The images now displayed other worlds devastated by the Yami League. The room was silent as the screens were displayed for several minutes. **

**"How the hell do we stop them?" Orphen said finally breaking the silence. **


	5. Ch 4 First Arrival Part 3

**The images died off. NAVI had turned them off. The orbs of light brightened the room again. Everyone in the room starred at Kurama. **

"**That is why the Kakumei League was formed," Kurama replied to Orphen. **

**A boy stood up interrupting any further information that Kurama could have given them. He was tall and yet still appeared young. He has short blond hair that is spiked. He wore a forehead protector on his forehead with a symbol upon it. He has blue eyes. Both of his cheeks had three lines making them look like whiskers. He wore an orange and black coat with orange pants. He wore black boats with the tip missing revealing his toes. He held his left hand out in a fist. "No matter what, I will defeat the Yami League. Because that's my way of the ninja!" The boy cried out. **

"**Naruto-kun?" A girl said next to him. She had admiration in her eyes as she starred at the boy. She has short pink hair. She also wore a forehead protector but it set more like a head band in her hair. It had the same symbol on it as the boy's. She has a big forehead. Her eyes were green. She is wearing a sleeveless red shirt and a short skirt. She has on black knee high boats. **

'**_That is so cool,' she thought. 'I can't believe how much you have grown. You have changed so much.'_ Her inner self started to pump her fists repeatedly. _'Go Naruto.'_ She was cheering Naruto on from the inside. **

"**Are you an idiot?" A male said not to far away from Naruto. He has long waist length brown hair and brown eyes. His hair is pulled back with a hair accessory like a ribbon. It wrapped around his hair several times then at the end it was tied like a bow. He also has bangs. He wore black armor which covered his shoulders, his elbows with it extending to his wrists, his chest, his waist, and his knees. He wore black boots that attached to the armor on his knees. He wore a long violet scarf around his neck. He had a sword at his waist. **

**He was sitting in a very comfortable position. He hung back form the table. He was sitting at a slight angle with his left elbow resting on the back of the chair. His left leg was bent while his right was extended out in from of him. **

**Naruto turned to the boy who spoke. He was a shocked. His facial expression showed that. He didn't know what to say no one had ever questioned his ninja way before. **

"**We know nothing of the Yami League. How can you possibly defeat them?"**

**Naruto chuckled. It was nervous laughter. He rubbed the back of his head and sat back down. He didn't know what to say. **

'**_So uncool,' thought the pink haired girl. _Her inner self called Naruto an idiot among other things repeatedly. **

"**Who the hell are you?" Orphen asked the boy who spoke so rudely. They were sitting across the room from each other. He was annoyed by this man. Only those who have watched the show could guess why. But I will tell you anyway. He wanted to be the only one that was considered rough or tough. **

"**The name is Limdo. I am the wind demon who has killed over 1,000 people," Limdo replied. He paused for a moment giving an enticing smile to Orphen. "Would you like to be 1,001?"**

"**Here we go again," said the boy next to Limdo. They appeared to be companions. He had short brown hair and eyes. He wore a funny hat sort of like a small box on his head. He wore a traditional hunter's suit from his home. He had laid down his bow next to him along with his arrows. His clothing was a mix of colors but purple stood out the most. **

**Orphen jumped out of his chair at Limdo's threat. "I would like to see you try something," he said with an angry tone.**

"**Heh," Limdo replied. He closed his eyes but a smile was seen on his face. He crossed his arms in front of his chest in order to hide something. **

**Orphen was pushed back in his chair by the wind. He was surprised by this. He glared at the man across the way only guessing that it was him. "That's it I have had enough of you!" He called out. **

"**So what are you going to do about it?" Limdo asked opening his eyes. **

**Kurama sighed. He was wondering when personalities would clash. He didn't expect it to be this early. Those two argued more. They said things back and forth to each other. "THAT IS ENOUGH," Kurama said in a load tone. **

**Limdo and Orphen both turned to look at him. They both were a little surprised by this. They didn't say anything else. They just sat there glaring at each other. **

"**Why can't we all get a long?" A blonde with pig tails said in an annoying voice. She was the same one who had cried earlier. **

"**You shut up," Orphen yelled at her. **

"**Why do you always have to be so mean to me?" Usagi said crying. She rubbed her eyes as tears fell. They rolled down her face. **

"**My lady. Dry those tears," a male said suddenly appearing next to Usagi. He held a box of tissues in his hand. He has short blonde hair with some of his bangs covering his left eye. He looked very polished compared to others in the room. He wore a black tux with a light sea green shirt. His black dress shoes were polished. **

**Usagi rubbed her eyes. Her tears resided. "Who are you?" Her voice was still sad. **

"**My name is Sanji," He said giving her a smile. "A beauty like yours shouldn't be sad." He watched as Usagi took a tissue from the box. How he got a box of tissue was beyond anyone's comprehension. **

"**You need to check your eyes," Orphen said. He sighed. "There is no way she is considered beautiful."**

"**I would have to agree," Limdo said. **

"**Finally, you both agree on something," Limdo's companion said.**

"**Shut up**. **Tomite."**

**Tomite scuffed at this but didn't say anything. They arguing and glaring had stopped for now. He should be at least thankful for it.**

"**What is your name?" Sanji said ignoring the three who spoke. **

"**Usagi. Usagi Tuskino."**

"**It's a pleasure to meet you." Sanji took her hand and kissed it like a gentleman would. "Anything you would like I will get you."**

"**Oh Sanji-kun," Nuriko cried. She waved her hand in the air. **

**Sanji ran across the room. He stopped right next to Nuriko. "What may I do for you, beautiful?"**

"**Oh," she giggled. "Here they call me Nuriko." She waved a fan in front of her face. She was a little pink in the cheeks. "I feel a little perched. May you get me a glass of water?"**

"**Of course." Sanji zoomed out of the room and came back with a glass of water only a few moments later. **

"**Thank you," Nuriko said taking a sip of the water. It was cool and refreshing. It tasted very good. **

**Tasuki next to her laughed. She gave him a dirty look daring to say that he wasn't a girl. But Tasuki knew better. **

"**WHAT?" He asked Nuriko. **

"**Shut up or else," She whispered to him. **

"**NAVI?" Kurama said while the conversations were going on. "Can I get a chair? And name tags for all?" NAVI didn't answer him but a chair was in a holograph next to him. He watched as it became solidified. He sat down waiting when the conversations would end. **

**Name tags written on small triangle shaped signs appeared by everyone. Each displayed their own name engraved. They also slowly became solidified. After they were solid a few of the room's occupants picked them up clearly checking them out. **

"**Sanji-kun?" The pink haired girl called. Her name tag read Sakura. **

**Sanji zoomed across the room to her. "Yes?" **

"**May I also have a glass of water?" She asked in a sweet voice. **

"**But of course." He glanced at the name tag. "Sakura." He left in same fashion as before and brought another glass of water. **

**Sakura took a drink of it. "Thank you." She smiled at him. **

"**Sanji-kun?" Another female called in the room in a sweet voice. Females have a habit of making a sweet voice when they want something. Sanji was the type of guy that was so love struck over a pretty face that he would do anything for them. It made all the men sick to their stomachs. It was shameful but it also got him in good with the ladies which they would never speak as a good idea. **

**The female that called to him has short orange hair. She has brown eyes. She is a little over the average height of a female about 5' 6.5". She has a tattoo on her left should a mikan (special fruit) and a pinwheel. She was wearing a short black shirt and skirt. They contoured to her curves perfectly. She wore a black blouse that was open over the shirt. She wore black three inches high heals. The only weapon she had on her was a dial. It is a shell-like device. **

"**Yes, Nami-san?" Sanji said appearing next to her. **

"**Here we go again. You love sick cook," a male said. He has short green hair. He has black eyes. The pupils are tiny. His left ear has three piercing in it. He wore a white short sleeved shirt. He wore dark green pants and boats. At his hip were three swords. He had a lighter green colored cloth around his waist. He rested his feet upon the table. His right was on top of his left. He looked to be very comfortable. His name sign read Zoro. **

"**There is no point in asking you to do something is there Luffy?" Zoro asked the male sitting next to him. **

"**Right," Luffy answered. He gave a giant smile just like the one Kurama had seen in his profile. His name was Monkey D. Luffy with Monkey being his last name. So everyone called him, Luffy. He has short black hair. He is wearing a straw hat. He is also wearing a red vest and blue pants that are rolled up to his knees. He has on sandals. **

**Luffy sat in his chair cross legged. He stretched out his hand a few feet. It was his ability. He was like rubber. Luffy was going for a glass of water that Sanji had brought out. But Nami stopped his advances by slamming down her dial on his arm. It had already stretched across Zoro's part of the table and entered Nami's before she stopped it. **

"**Ouch," Luffy said. He rubbed his hand where she had hit it. **

"**Serves you right," Nami said. She took a drink of the water Sanji had given her. She set it down Sanji sat down next to Nami at his name sign spot. He had hearts in his eyes. He was waiting for her next command. **

"**KURAMA," a male voice spoke above the other small conversations that were springing up. The man had short black hair. It was sleeked back allowing a few strands on his forehead to be missed. He wore a cream colored sleeves shirt with dark blue pants. He had green bracers on his wrist. He wore the same color as his pants tennis shoes. **

**Kurama turned around to look at the speaker even though he already knew who it was. "Yusuke, you came."**

"**Don't look so surprised. Who else would they call when the world is in trouble?" He looked at his nails all so casually. He paused for a moment. "Now why don't you finish why we are here?" **

**The room quieted down at Yusuke's words. Kurama stood up. He was going to explain more of the situation. **

"**As you all know why the Kakumei League was formed, I will now tell you how it was formed." Kurama paused for a moment. He was thankful for Yusuke out burst. It allowed him to gain control of the room once again. "In the distant future about the 2700s, the Yami League has complete control over the universe. You all should remember what the effect has happened upon the world." He paused again. **

**Van that had remained silent the whole time, he clenched his hands together. The Yami League was despicable. He had to help put an end to it. **

**The other occupants in the room had the same solemnest. They didn't say anything. They also wanted to put an end to the Yami Leagues reign. **

"**Those who hated following the Yami League became known as rebels. They joined together and created the Universal Alliance. U.A. for short," he paused again letting the information to sink in before he continued on. **

"**At this time the universe had unexplained technology for they were able to go through time, cross different dimensions, and travel anywhere to borrow technology. This is how the Kakumei League Space Station was created." He paused once more. He looked around at his fellow members. **

"**I was asked to lie in dormant here until the Yami League became active."**

"**Why didn't they know that information?" A voice called out from inside the room.**

"**They didn't know because the Yami League had stricken that information from the history books." Kurama paused once more allowing the information to seep into their brains. **

"**The Yami League has that much power in the future?" Another voice asked though Kurama wasn't sure where it came from. **

"**Yes." He answered the question trying to figure out what to say next. "I was sent here to around the best guessed time. We used a seismograph of sorts." He paused for a moment. He gazed around the room. They were all listening to him intensely. It was a rather nice change. "It reads wave disturbances within the universe. It is another device from the future."**

"**So with this device you were able to tell what exactly?" Tasuki asked. **

"**We were able to tell when a disturbance of a great proportion happened. It means that we were able to tell when a change happened." He paused. "The waves changed very irregular which means something was brought in. As you all were." **

"**You are saying that you read the change in the universes wave patterns?" A young girl asked. She had long golden blonde hair. She has pink colored eyes. She wore a black dress that was short. It ended above the knees and has short sleeves. At the ends of the dress there are frills. She wore a cross around her neck. She had on knee high black boots. She wore elbow past the elbow length gloves which had no fingers covered. The only piece that was connected oh her had was in-between her thumbs and pointer finger. **

**Kurama nodded at this. He read her name sign. It read Eve. She was surprisingly very smart. He figured over half didn't get it. **

"**Very smart," Eve said. **

"**I don't get it," Naruto said. **

"**Me either," a boy agreed next to Naruto. He has short black hair which is spiked off more to the right then the left side. He has brown eyes. He wore a small orange coat that had white lines. It had a large collar which he wore up. Upon the coat there was a yellow and black symbol of sorts. The coat was latched there. It was open otherwise. It revealed a light blue and long shirt underneath. He wore tan pants. He had on black boats. He also wore black and white braces. "But that is okay because I am not really smart." He grinned. His name sign read Beet. **

"**What about you Kissu?" Beet asked the boy next to him. **

**Kissu cupped his hand below his chin. He was thinking. "Um, I don't get it." He said finally. Kissu has short blonde hair. He has blue eyes. He wore a long white cape with a hood. It attached in the front with a gold clip. It covered a baby blue outfit. Kissu wore a baby blue jacket with black lining. He wore baby blue pants. He had on white tennis shoes. **

"**Which is fine," Kurama replied to him. "It is rather out there. Let's just say they predicated when the Yami League became active."**

"**That makes more sense," Naruto said. Beet and Kissu nodded their agreement along with countless other occupants. Pretty much the ones that that didn't understand Kurama original explanation. **

"**Right now we know nothing else about the Yami League," Kurama said. He paused once more. "We don't know the current individuals involved in it. It could be some of your own enemies or not."**

**Beet thought for a moment just like everyone else. "I doubt the Vandel's would be involved." He looked at Kissu. Kissu nodded his agreement to this. **

"**Vandels? What are Vandels?" Kurama asked. **

"**Vandels are demon-like monsters from my world. They don't care for humans lives," Beet said. He sighed. "I wish Poala was here."**

"**Me too," Kissu said. **

"**Who is Poala?" Kurama asked. **

"**She is the remaining member of the Beet Warriors," Kissu answered. **

"**She is probably worried," Beet said. "You know how she is." Kissu nodded at this. **

"**NAVI? Did we forget one?" **

"**It appears so," NAVI said. "I'll see if I can bring her in."**

**The next moment a girl appeared. She has short blue hair. She has brown eyes and pale skin. She wore a purple headband. She wore a sleeveless halter top that was yellow. She wore a short yellow skirt with shorts underneath. She had on black boats. She wore purple knee pads. She had on white gloves and on one wrist a gun rested there. **

**Poala looked around the room. She was bewildered to where she was at. **

"**POALA," Beet cried out. **

"**Beet? Kissu? What am I doing here?" She walked towards them.**

"**Kissu explain everything to her," Beet said.**

"**Ah," Kissu waved his hands in front of him. "I don't think I can."**

"**Hello there," Kurama said. He appeared right in front of the group. "You are currently aboard the Kakumei League Space Station. My name is Kurama." He paused for a moment. "You currently are needed like everyone else."**

**Poala looked around the room noticing everyone else. "All these people are needed? For what?" **

"**To stop the Yami League from controlling the universe and destroying everything," Kurama answered.**

"**Is it that bad Beet?"**

"**Yes," he said in a quiet voice. "Very bad."**

"**You are helping him?"**

"**Yes, we both are Kissu and I. It part of out duty as Warriors of Justice."**

"**Same old Beet," Poala said. "Then it is settled I will join too." **

**Kurama smiled at her. This team had a remarkable acceptance to their leader. He wished everyone would with him for the time they were together. "NAVI a chair and name sign for the lady."**

"**As you wish, Kurama-sensei," A voice called out from above.**

"**What was that?" Poala asked. **

"**That is NAVI our computer of sorts helping us out," Kurama answered.**

**A chair appeared and with a name plate on the table next to Beet. It slowly became solid. Poala watched it. **

"**Is it okay to sit?"**

**  
"Yes," Kurama said. He walked back to center of the room. "Now where were we?"**

"**You told us you know nothing about the Yami League," Yusuke said. **

"**Correct." Kurama said. "As you all are now well aware about the Universal Alliance."**

"**Who is that?" Poala whispered to Beet and Kissu. **

"**We will explain later," Beet whispered back. **

"**The U.A. also wishes for us to complete other tasks," Kurama said. **

"**Figures," Yusuke said. "You all know how governments are." He rolled his eyes at this. "What are the tasks exactly?"**


	6. Ch 5 First Arrival Part 4

**Long over due but worth the wait. Trust me. Loads more characters appear personalities are clashing all over the place. **

**I am going to tie up the arrival in the next chapter. Didn't plan on it being so long.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five Arrival Part Five **

"**The tasks…" Kurama replied. There were too hard to describe or not describe. They varied. It was at best described as they could be anything. "The tasks are anything." **

"**Anything?" Orphen cried. "That isn't describing anything." **

"**I am fairly certain that he is right," Eve said. **

"**Let me finish. Please," Kurama said. "The tasks can be and will be anything to everything. We are set up to receive distress calls and all other sorts of calls." **

"**Like what? A cat in a tree? Give me a break," Orphen said. He folded his arms in front of chest to show his displeasure.**

**Kurama gave a half smile. He remembered selecting the crew. He ran across an interesting creature. It was called a cabbit. He believed it was a cat and rabbit mixed. It had the ability to change into a space ship. **

"**It wouldn't be anything that simple. All missions will be of the nature where that government couldn't handle. Though…" Kurama said looking at Orphen. "I wouldn't take cat's lightly. I have read over an interesting creature while choosing the members for the Kakumei League. It was actually called a cabbit, half rabbit and half cat. It had the ability to turn into a spaceship." **

"**You're kidding right?" Orphen. **

"**No, I am not."**

"**The name of the cabbit is Ryo-Ohki," NAVI said interrupting the conversation. "She will be joining the crew also."**

"**So a spaceship will be part of the crew? Where do they get these weirdoes?"**

'_**So how many members are there? How many are missing?'**_** Kurama thought. There were over thirty people in the room right now. He did a quick head count, 35 including himself. NAVI said that they were unable to get some people for certain reasons. He wondered what those reasons where. **

"**So you choose us all?" A man said. Kurama recognized that voice as his red headed hot blooded friend Kuwabara.**

"**Not exactly. I only choose ten."**

"**Which means YOU were not one of them Kuwabara," Yusuke said laughing. He hit his friend on the back. **

"**Shut up Urameshi. I doubt they wanted you," Kuwabara shot back. **

**Kurama sighed. He was used to these two fighting. He let them go until they ran out of steam. It was always the best way. Plus many of the other members of the League started to talk also. **

"**I agree with both of you," a short black haired man that sat next to Kuwabara. **

**Kuwabara had jumped up and grabbed Yusuke's shirt. His fist was raised ready to punch him. He looked down at the person who talked. He was rather surprised that this person agreed with him. **

"**Kurama didn't choose either of you when he had me," the man said. **

**Kuwabara face turned to anger. He wasn't paying attention to Yusuke. Yusuke also had his fist raised when Kuwabara did. He easily punched him making him lose his grip and fall to the floor. **

**Kuwabara didn't stay down. He jumped up grabbing the guy's shirt who spoke. Pulling him out of his chair he brought him to his face. **

"**What did you say Hiei?" Kuwabara asked. **

"**I said that neither of you two should be here," Hiei said. His words made Kuwabara bring up his fist. Hiei grabbed Kuwabara's fist that held him. He crunched it in his hand making Kuwabara drop his hold. **

**Kuwabara was surprised at first but he still moved to hit the guy. His attack missed as Hiei jumped away and unto the table. **

**Kurama sighed. He was wondering when the crew would start to fight. Personalities were definitely going to crash. He would have to do something about it. **

**Hiei pulled out his sword at his hip. He changed his stance. He bent down low ready to attack. **

**Kuwabara smiled. He pulled out a piece of wood. To anyone else it wouldn't have been much of a weapon but to him it was. He manifested it into a Rei Ken. A glowing sword of orange fused with the wood.**

**Yusuke started laughing. He hit Kuwabara on the back. "Let's not give Kurama such a hard time."**

"**Heh," Hiei said. He put his sword back in its hilt. He jumped down from the table. He sat back down in his chair. He put his feet on the chair while he rested his hands behind his head. He had also felt the fight would give his friend whom he never would admit to being a hard time. **

**Kuwabara released his weapon. He put away the piece of wood. Grumbling he sat down back in his chair. Yusuke sat done in his chair with a smile. **

**Kurama was thankful to Yusuke. At times he was quite surprised how much thinking he actually did. Yusuke had changed a lot but his personality was still the same. He would also quarrel with Kuwabara.**

"**That is an interesting technique," a man said behind Naruto and Sakura. Everyone turned to look at him. This man had spiky white hair. He had a mask covering up all but his eyes. Only his right eye is left uncovered. His left eye is hidden behind a forehead protector with the same symbols as Naruto and Sakura. **

"**Sorry I am late. This pregnant lady went into labor and I had to help her get to the hospital. I held her hand until…"**

"**That didn't happen!!!" Sakura yelled. **

"**You helped a pregnant lady?" Beet asked. **

"**Was the lady lovely?" Sanji asked. **

"**She is pregnant meaning she is taken, you idiot." Nami said and then she hit him. **

**The man nodded his head at the young black haired boy as a chair appeared. He sat down. A name plaque appeared also. Those around the room read it.**

"**Kakashi-sensi was probably reading that book," Sakura said. **

"**Yeah that is more likely the reason why he is late," Naruto replied.**

"**Why did you have to give him that book Naruto?"**

"**It was a gift. Though I doubt it would matter anyway," Naruto said. **

"**You're probably right. Wait…Kakashi-sensi how did you get here?" Sakura asked. **

**Kurama wondered this too. He was certain that NAVI would have brought everyone to this room. How did this man suddenly appear?**

"**I just brought him here," NAVI said. **

"**Oh NAVI. The Fifth sends her regards on waiting until my mission was over." **

"**Probably was until he finished some of that book…" Sakura grumbled. **

**Naruto nodded at this. **

**The book in question was carefully tucked away in a pouch by Kakashi's side. Seeing how he didn't bring it out Naruto and Sakura realized this meeting was important. What was most disturbing was that the Fifth meaning the Fifth Hokage knew about this meeting. The Fifth Hokage is considered the strongest ninja in their village which is the "Village Hidden in the Leaves" also called ****Konohagakure. A Hokage is also considered the leader of the village. **

"**It appears the others have yet to join us," Kakashi said. **

"**Others?" Naruto asked. **

**Kakashi didn't say anything else. Naruto frowned. He wanted to know who else was coming from his village. **

**Kurama was thankful that the atmosphere had changed. "We shall now continue."**

"**So who were the chosen ten?" Yusuke asked. **

"**It doesn't really matter now," Kurama said. **

"**Come on tell us," Kuwabara said. **

"**It really doesn't matter. You are all equally needed." He stopped for a minute. "Everything has changed since I went into cyber sleep."**

"**Cyber sleep?" Asked Naruto. **

"**It's were you are put into hibernation by machines." **

"**Machines?" Asked Tasuki.**

"**Made of metal," Kurama said. He twirled his finger around letting him know that this place was also a machine. **

"**Oh…makes since." Tasuki said.**

"**So Kurama…how has everything changed?" Yusuke said breaking the silence that had followed. **

"**Well the readouts dealing with the information of the Yami League have expanded," Kurama replied. "Before we barely knew anything now we know a few things. Plus the disturbance was bigger then we expected."**

"**Which means what exactly?" Yusuke asked. **

"**It could mean that Yami League learned of our intentions and brought more members in." **

"**Some leader. A leader who doesn't know anything. We are better of with old meatball head leading us," Limdo said. He pointed his thumb at Usagi. **

"**Why do you have to be so mean to me?" Usagi started to cry. "You are worse then Rei. I wish Mamoru was here."**

**Kurama looked down at a screen that only his eyes could see. He was going over something. He hoped to stop the girl crying with the information that he would gather. **

"**Great team we have here a cry baby and soon a creature that can change into a spaceship. Are you really suited to be the leader?" Limdo asked. **

**BAM. Yusuke had hit the table. Limdo looked at him. **

"**I wouldn't take Kurami lightly," Yusuke said. **

"**You would be gravely mistaken if you did," Hiei said joining in. **

**The third companion Kuwabara said nothing. He nodded his head though agreeing to those words.**

"**Oh really…" Orphen said. "I am starting to agree with Limdo here. How is he capable of taking over this operation?" **

"**Why do you two have to agree on such rude things?" Tomite asked. He was referring to Limdo and Orphen. They had tried to fight earlier but now they agreed on who shouldn't be in charge. **

"**Shut up Tomite." **

**Tomite became silent. He sighed. He put his hand on his chin. It was best to let the people called Hiei and Yusuke explain. **

"**My lady. A beauty like yours shouldn't have any tears," Sanji said appearing next to the crying Usagi. **

"**Really?" She hiccupped. "You think I am beautiful?"**

**Sanji held out a tissue. She used it on her eyes but tears still fell. **

"**I still don't understand what is going on," Usagi said. **

"**That's alright many of us don't either," Sanji said reassuring her. Many around her nodded but she still had tears falling from her eyes.**

**The conversations of wither or not Kurama was suited for the job as leader was still continuing. **

"**Kurama is generally calm and level-headed. He has analytical abilities that present themselves in battles," Hiei answered on wither or not Kurama was capable of being the Leader. "He is not to be taken lightly." **

"**Oh really…" Orphen said. His tone was meant to be more rude then anything. As if he didn't believe what Hiei said. **

"**Out of all the people I have fought his ability to study the strengths and weaknesses of his opponents before devising a strategy of his own is outstanding," Hiei continued. He didn't really mean to make Kurama sound so well off. He has admiration for him though. **

"**So that doesn't say much about you," Limdo said. **

"**Heh," Hiei said. "I wouldn't take Kurama lightly." He chuckled. **

**Yusuke gave a sly smile. Kuwabara also smiled. **

"**Why not?" Limdo asked.**

"**He is a youkai (demon) after all."**

"**He is a youkai?" Orphen said in disbelief. **

**Many others mumbled the same thing. They couldn't believe that their new leader was actually a demon. **

"**Heh," Limdo said. He was considered a demon but he wasn't actually a demon. **

"**I am also a demon," Hiei said. **

"**Half," Yusuke said with a smile. **

"**I am the strongest human fighter," Kuwabara said. **

"**We're pirates," Luffy said as if this is the greatest thing on Earth. He had climbed on the table sitting cross legged. He gave off his famous goofy grin with his eyes closed pointing to his face. **

**Whispers went around the room about there being pirates allowed to join the Kakumei League. **

"**I guess you can call us that," Zoro said. "But I am also a swordsman." He touched his blades by his side. **

**He had three blades. Those that could took notice of this. It was rather unusually. **

"**Why do you have three blades?" Someone asked. **

"**I use the Santōryū (means three blade style)." He replied. **

"**How?"**

"**If you are lucky sometime I will show you," He answered with an evil grin. **

"**So is everyone you are with a pirate?" Beet asked. **

"**Pretty much," Luffy said with his smile. **

"**We are pirates but that isn't just our job," Nami said. "I am a navigator." **

"**And a cat burglar," the companion with a long nose and black curly head said. He spoke for the first time. His name plate read Usopp. **

"**And what are you?" Beet said. He was rather interested in them. He has never met pirates before. **

"**The biggest liar,' Nami said. It was her come back for him telling everyone she was a cat burglar. **

"**I am the King of Snipers," a person said wearing a mask. Though it was just Usopp behind it those that could tell did. "You may call me Sogeking." His name plate changed also. **

"**So cool," Beet said.  
**

"**Very," Kissu agreed.**

"**I don't know," Poala said.**

"**Sogeking, you came," Luffy said. **

"**Of course whenever Usopp needs me I will be there," Sogeking said. He stood with one foot on the table while the other one was one the chair. He pointed into the air. Trying to look cool. **

"**So cool," a little reindeer said. **

"**Very," Luffy said. "Where did Usopp go though?"**

"**Look over there?" Sogeking said. He pointed in a different direction. **

"**Where?" Luffy and the reindeer said in union. They both looked in the direction he had pointed. Beet and Naruto also looked. **

"**I am right here," Usopp said. **

**Luffy, the reindeer, Beet, and Naruto looked back at him. **

"**So cool you disappeared Usopp," the reindeer said. **

"**Just one of my many abilities," Usopp said. **

"**Don't say anything any more Chopper," Nami said addressing the reindeer. "It will go to his head."**

"**Where did Sogeking go?" Luffy asked. **

"**Sogeking said he will be there when you need him," Usopp answered.**

"**But Nami it was to cool," Chopper said. **

"**Though Chopper what you do is very cool too," Nami said with a smile. It was better to get Chopper away from talking about Usopp before the whole nonsense started again. **

"**Really?" Luffy asked Usopp about Sogeking.**

"**Of course," Usopp responded. **

**Meanwhile Chopper had stood up. He was really pleased. He was blushing. **

"**It doesn't matter what you say silly human," he said although he was really pleased with what Nami had said. **

"**You are reindeer-human and a doctor," Nami continued. **

**Chopper continued to do his happy but yet say strange things dance. **

"**He is very pleased," said the other female companion. **

"**It is so, Robin," Nami said. **

"**Reindeer-human? So cool. You people are so interesting," Beet said with a smile. **

"**I am an archaeologist," Robin said. **

"**Shipwright," said the tall blue haired man their companion. He wasn't wearing much clothes and his nose was made of metal. "And a cyborg. Names Franky."**

"**Cyborg?" Beet asked. **

"**Part human, part machine," Franky said. **

"**Wow, they are so cool, right Kissu?" Beet said. **

"**Very," Kissu said. **

"**I don't know," Poala said. "They are strange if anything especially the one that is wearing a skeleton mask." **

"**A skeleton mask?" Beet said looking. **

"**Yohohoho…" The person said with a large mask. "This isn't a mask."  
**

"**HUH?" A few people said while others looked scared mainly the woman. **

"**He is the performer for the Straw Hat Pirates crew," Luffy said giving off a big smile. **

"**Isn't he a zombie?" Poala said. **

"**Yohohoho…Nope. I am considered to be the Gentleman Skeleton because I ate the devil's fruit," Brook answered. He started singing. "A pirates life is the life for me." **

"**And our last companion Sanji-kun is the cook," Nami said. Sanji was still over near Usagi trying to make her feel better. Her tears have subsided. **

"**Usagi?" Kurama finally said. The screen he was looking at had disappeared.**

"**Yes?" She asked with a hick up. **

"**What do you do?" Luffy asked meanwhile. **

"**Well…" Beet said. "We are Busters better known as Warriors here though." **

"**You're all Warriors?" Usopp said. **

"**Yep, the three of us are," Beet said. **

"**Don't you mean four?" A person spoke not to far away from where Beet, Poala, and Kissu were seated. He had short black hair. He had on a purple head band with his hair coming over the top. His pants were white. His outfit matched the same style as the three other Warriors. **

"**Slade, I can't believe you are here." Beet said. **

"**What is that supposed to mean?" **

"**Nothing," Beet laughed. "I am just so happy."**

"**Whatever," Slade said though he hide his smile. **

"**So we have demons, pirates, and warriors this is an interesting bunch," Kakashi said. **

**Everyone's eyes were on him now. **

**Kurama had gotten Usagi cheered up. He had told her great news. **

"**Your friends Mamoru and Rei will be arriving…" His voice trailed off he wasn't sure when exactly. **

"**Tomorrow," NAVI said. **

"**Really?" She wiped her tears. "Arigato (thank you)." She said to Sanji who had given her another tissue. He finally left her side choosing to seat back down in his chair. **

"**Yes according to the records you're friends Mamoru and Rei will be in the next group of thirty or so. They will arrive tomorrow," NAVI said. **

"**So Kurama how many are there coming?" Yusuke asked. **

"**I really don't know," Kurama said. He sighed. "NAVI?"**

"**At present time the numbers can't be calculated," NAVI answered. **

**Kurama didn't like the sound of that. He knew this space ship could hold over one hundred people. He wouldn't think that the U.A. would bring in so many. But with what the read outs said it wouldn't surprise him. The U.A. went to extreme measure to create the Kakumei League Space Station. So in part they could go to extreme measures when adding in members. **

**He believed that the ten that he had originally picked were informed of what was going on. But he noticed that some of the members of the ten hadn't been informed. The rest weren't here yet. Something he had missed. **

**He felt silly not noticing that there were a few different people in the room when they first started coming in. Another thing he had missed. But everything was rushed. He wasn't surprised now that hardily anyone was informed. Only one person so far knew sort of what has been going on. He wondered if there were others. **

"**So we have demons, pirates, and warriors this is an interesting bunch," Kakashi said interrupting Kurama's thoughts. He glanced at the man who spoke. **

"**We are ninja's," Naruto said with a giant smile. He was referring to his companions Kakashi and Sakura. **

"**Ninja's? So cool," Beet said. **

"**Very," Kissu agreed. **

"**What else do we have here?" Poala asked. **

**Many started talking at once. There were different words thrown about. Poala held up her hand. **

"**One at a time please," she said. **

"**Sorcerous," Orphen said first. **

"**I guess they call me a witch," Robin said. **

"**Killer, murder," Limdo said with an evil smile. **

"**He is also a seishi like me," Tomoe said his companion. **

"**You are a seishi too?" Nuriko said. **

"**Like us," Tasuki said. **

"**Seishi?" Someone inquired. **

"**Means celestial warrior," Tasuki replied. "Of one of the four gods." **

"**Gods?"**

"**That's all well and good but shouldn't we finish what we first started talking about?" Yusuke asked interrupting the current conversations. **

"**Which was what?" Kuwabara said.**

"**I don't remember," Yusuke said. **

"**I believe the conversation lasted ended with a change in the universe that leads Kurama-sensi to believe that the Yami League has expanded," Eve said. "By the way I am genetically engineered bio-weapon also a sweeper."**

"**That's our Eve for ya," a man said with green hair and a white suit. He has a patch over his right eye. **

"**Though I do wonder why Train was allowed into this," Eve said. She was referring to the person that sat next to the man with green hair.**

"**I do wonder why to Sven," Train said. He had spiky brown hair that went all over the place. He has golden eyes and a bell on his neck. He appeared very cat like. **

"**I think his reputation as an elite assassin should speak for itself," Sven said. **

**A murmur about him being an assassin filled the room.**

"**Hmmm," Eve said. She turned away annoyed that Sven stood up for her arch rival. **

"**Though now we three are now Sweepers, bounty hunters of sorts," Sven said. **

"**So…back to where we were," Yusuke said. **

"**As far as what we know about the Yami League is that their numbers have grown," Kurama said. "Which is good for us because this way we know more about them before we didn't know anything. NAVI if you would please."**

**A hologram appeared in the center of the room. Words were written on it. They people in the room read it. **

"**This is all we know about the Yami League. Some of the members are from the ****Akatsuki."**

"**Akatsuki?" Naruto said really load grabbing the attention of many in the room. His eyes turned to anger. **

**Kakashi put a hand on Naruto shoulder. "Naruto?" He said. **

"**You know them?" Kurama asked. **

"**Yes…" Naruto said his eyes turned sad. **

"**If it is the Akatsuki…" Sakura said. "We are in trouble." **

"**Here is the information on them what we have," Kakashi said. He pulled out a notebook. "The Fifth gave this to me." **

"**DILANDAU!!!" A voice screamed. Everyone turned to who had yelled. It was Van. He had remained silent for a long time. Many guessed it was news that his whole planet was destroyed. He stood up gripping the table. His eyes filled with rage. **

"**I take it that he knows him," Yusuke said. **

"**Is there anybody else who knows anything about this information?" Kurama asked. **

**There were only so many words written. It wasn't surprising that many didn't know anything. **

_**Yami League information:**_

_**Akatsuki**_

_**Frieza**_

_**Dilandau**_

_**Arrancar**_

_**Naraku**_

**After Van's anger had subsided he sat back down still starring at the hologram. **

"**I will get the information you all know after the meeting and compile it for everyone to read," Kurama said. No one else had ventured forth. The last three words might mean something to someone else. He hoped it would in the next bunch to come. **

"**So…what do we do know?" Yusuke asked. **

"**Ask any question you want," Kurama said. "NAVI and I will answer them to our best ability. We will have all the information open to you." **

"**My ability isn't best Kurama-sensi. It is 100 percent," NAVI said. **

**Some people laughed while Kurama smiled. NAVI did help change the mood some which was good. At time it will certainly help the crew. **

"**So…do we live here or something?" Yusuke asked starting off with the first question to get everything going.**

"**Yes," NAVI said not explaining any more. **

"**There is appropriate housing or dorms. Singles and enough to hold as many companions as you like," Kurama explained. "We have everything you could need here."**

"**Nani? Food?" Luffy asked. **

"**A fully staffed kitchen," Kurama said. **

"**I want to see that," Sanji said. **

"**A dojo?" Zoro asked. **

"**That and more. Training rooms of various needs raging from simple combat to complex. Also group work along with training on how to operate the machines we have here," Kurama answered. **

"**Machines?" Someone asked. **

"**Spaceships, Guymelefs also known as giant mechanical armors or Gundams, and all sorts of vehicles. There are simulators for each one. And you will have to of passed it before you can take them out."**

"**And we get to use all this? What are the draw backs?" Limbo asked. **

"**Anything and everything though you will have to take a physical first," Kurama said. He figured he would mention that along with the other conditions. "It will start after this meeting." **

"**Physical? Figures…" Yusuke said. **

"**And unfortunately your meals will also be planned by a trained professional in conditioning along with your training," Kurama said. **

"**Figures…" Yusuke said again. "We don't have to wear anything special do we?" **

"**We also have uniforms though I will leave it up to the individuals to wear them. We can also tailor them to fit your needs. I ask though you do where certain things though like the communicator badge," Kurama said. **

"**I have only one question then," spoke a man with short black hair. He had on a blue outfit that looked military. He was sitting next to a female with the same style of outfit. This was the first time he spoke. "How short are the uniforms skirts?"**

* * *

**I wonder who he is... please review!!  
**


	7. Ch 6 Final Arrival aka Short Skirts

**Here is the next chapter. And finally the first Arrival has ended. The next thing posted will be who so far is part of the Kakumei League and what anime from. Following that will be the first chapter into the Yami League. Read on and Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six Final Arrival a.k.a. Short Skirts Chapter**

"**Eh?" Naruto said. **

**Everyone in the room turned to look at the man who spoke. **

**His female companion sighed. She closed her eyes while not saying anything. **

"**Short skirts?" Sanji said. His eyes took the shape of hearts as he thought about the woman there being dressed in short skirts. **

"**Dream on," Nami said after hitting him on the head. She was annoyed with the fact that someone wanted the woman to run around with short skirts. She was even more annoyed with the fact that Sanji really wanted it to happen. **

"**Heh," Zoro said not caring for his companion's interest in the topic at hand. He leaned back in his chair. He let his feet rest straight out in front of him. He yawned and closed his eyes going to sleep. **

"**ANOTHER OPEN PERVERTED OLD MAN!!!" Naruto screamed while pointing at the man who spoke.**

"**Naruto-kun, don't call him that," Sakura cried. **

**Kakashi just smiled. Although you couldn't tell he did because of the turtle neck he wore. Though his other actions said that he did, he rubbed his head and closed his eyes. He chuckled lightly. **_**'They never change,' he thought. **_

"_**SICK OLD MAN! LECHURIOUS!" Sakura's inner self said. **_**It was along the lines of what Sakura was really thinking and not willing to say. **

"**Ah…" Kuwabara said. His face was red as he thought about the woman in short skits. He gave of a goofy laugh. "Ha ha ha."**

"**Heh," Hiei said closing his eyes. He was among the few not responsive to the question at hand. **

**Yusuke smiled devilishly. Seeing the woman in short skirts would be worth while to join the Kakumei League but seeing Keiko also would be fun. He loved to taunt her. (A/N Keiko is the female interest of Yusuke.)**

"**Short skirt?" Nuriko said. She/he put a pointer finger to her lip thinking about it. **

"**He was referring to woman," Tasuki said meaning to be very rude. "Not men who like to dress like woman." He laughed at his words. **

**For those who don't know Nuriko is a male. He likes to dress as a woman sort of a remembrance to his dead sister. (A/N I will use Nuriko for all of his/her talking just because it is easier. He likes to be called Kourin (dead sisters name) when he is a female and Nuriko when he dresses like a male although his real name is Chou. I'll just use the terms for him or her on how Nuriko is dressed. )**

**Nuriko rolled up on of her sleeves. She raised her arm up and hit him on the head. He was knocked out cold. Her strength is super human. **

**Limdo and Tomite blushed thinking about the girls in short skirts. Limdo brought a hand to his face trying to cover up his blushing face. Tomite looked down at the floor also trying to his own blushing face. **

"**I don't want to wear short skirts," Robin said. She hadn't spoken for she wasn't used to being treated as a college with no other motive. **

"**I don't mind wearing short skirts," Usagi said. For those who have watched Sailor Moon should all know to well that short skirts were never a problem for them. **

"**Perverted old man?" Beet said thinking about the words that Naruto had called the one who spoke about the short skirts. He hadn't decided if it was true or not. **

**Kissu was equally thinking about it. He cupped his hand under his chin. His handsome face showed signs of thinking. **

"**I would have to agree," Kissu finally said reaching a conclusion. Beet nodded at this finally also agreeing. **

"**Why are there people like that here?" Poala asked. She was referring to the man and his obsession. She folded her hands in front of her chest. Her temple throbbed showing her annoyance. She made a tight fist wanting to hit him ever so much. She restrained herself though. He wasn't like Beet. He didn't know how he would take it. **

"**Does it matter?" Slade asked while not showing any discomfort in the topic at hand. He closed his eyes waiting for the meeting to continue. **

"**I can't find a reason why short skirts are an issue," Eve said. She had been taking analyses of the topic at hand trying to figure out why so many were reacting to it. **

"**Oh but they are," Sven replied. He gave off a devilish grin tipping his hat. **

**Train just smiled. He put his feet up in his chair curling them up. He closed his eyes falling asleep. He could fall asleep anywhere. **

"**Short skirts?" Orphen repeated. His face blushed thinking about it. He lifted a hand to cover his face like many his was hoping to not get an embarrassing nose bleed. **

"**I, Van ****Slanzar de ****Fanel, king of Fanelia on planet Gaea is above this conversation," Van said holding his head high although he was blushing also. **

"**Look what you started," a blonde haired teenaged boy said. He was sitting on the other side of the man who first spoke about the length of the skirts. He leaned back in his chair resting his feet on the table. His face was red though. **

"**Shor-tie," the man who first spoke about short skirts replied. He made the word long on purpose. **

**The teenager jumped out of his chair ready to pounce on the person who made fun of him but he was caught. He was lifted up by the person in the armor suit next to him. **

"**DID YOU CALL ME TO SHORT TO BE SEEN WITH A MICROSCOPE?" The blonde haired boy whose name tag read Edward Eric cried. He struggled trying to get out of the hold of his captures arms. **

"**Brother?" The armor replied to him. His name tag read, Alphonse Eric, the actual brother to Edward Eric. **

"**I am Roy Mustang," the man who started the whole topic said while standing up. He ignored the one who was trying to fight him. "My rank is Lieutenant Colonel. And I am the Flame Alchemist. Remember that." **

"**No one asked you your name," his female companion said. Her plaque read Riza Hawkeye. **

"**Ah…." Roy's face turned white with shock. He recovered rather quickly realizing what everyone so called wanted to hear. **

"**My goal is to be the leader here. And when I do the uniforms for the females will all have short skirts," Roy proclaimed. **

**Sanji started clapping. "I will follow you," He said. **

**Nami hit him on the head again. Even more annoyed then she was previously. **

"**What a good goal," Chopper said not really realizing it wasn't a really good goal. **

"**An admirable goal," Franky agreed. His face was blushing also. **

"**Eh…" Usopp said and blushed. He was a man after all. Who wouldn't want to see woman in short skirts?**

"**Yohohoho…" Brook said. "A better goal is for the entire woman to show me their underwear's." **

"**So funny," Luffy said before laughing. He was referring to his new friends. They all appeared interesting to him. He was happy. He smiled big. **

**Robin just smiled. She loved the liveliness of the crew. It appears everything would get even more livelier. **

**Kenshin Humura shook his head at the conversation about the short skirts. **

"**SO MANY PERVERTED MEN HERE!!" Naruto exclaimed. **

"**Perverted?" Roy said. "I take pride in that." **

"**Metoo," Sanji said. **

"**Do not say that again," Riza said to Roy. She adjusted her glasses while giving off a stern and firm look. **

"**Since you are so perverted…" Naruto said. He stood up forming hand signs. "Sexy no jutsu," he cried. **

**A poof of smoke appeared in Naruto's spot. It slowly went a way and an extremely cute teenaged girl appeared. She was naked and smoke barely covered her. She had blonde hair and markings like **

"**Hello," she said in a sweet voice. She kissed her palm then blew the kiss. **

**There was a pause in the room as the men starred at her. All off a sudden all the perverted men got nose bleeds. Too many to say were thrown back bleeding from their noses. **

**Naruto actually did a transformation jutsu. He transformed into the sexy blonde teenage girl. He wanted to know wither or not this jutsu worked on adult men. He found out with this little experiment that it did a little to well. **

"**Never do that again," Sakura said hitting Naruto making the jutsu lose its power. **

'_**Alright Naruto. You got them all,' Sakura's inner self thought. **_

**The men who were effected by this replaced themselves. They cleaned up their bloody noses. They were embarrassed. **

**Kurama sighed. His face was slightly flushed though he wouldn't fall for this type of talk. If he was in his true form he knew he would much enjoy short skirts on woman. It was the reason why he partially blushed. Naruto's sexy jutsu hadn't affected him. He was one of the few. The few meaning about five. **

"**The female uniforms do not consistent of short skirts," Kurama said finally. **

"**NOOO!!!" Sanji cried out then receiving another hit by Nami. **

"**I will not fail in my goal then," Roy said. He smiled wide showing pride. **

**Riza sighed and closed her eyes again.**

"**The female uniforms can be changed so that there are short skirts if that is what the majority prefer," NAVI said. **

"**Oh yeah," Sanji said obviously pleased with this in formation. **

"**Finally goal met," Roy said equally enthusiastic. **

"**Then I will change the data on the uniforms right away," NAVI said. **

"**No NAVI," Kurama said taking action. "Having short skirts isn't practical for combat issues. They will remain as is." **

"**NOOO!!!" Sanji cried out then receiving another hit by Nami. **

"**Did someone get the name of that runaway wagon?" Tasuki asked finally waking up from Nuriko's blow. **

"**Runaway wagon?" Beet said looking around for one. **

"**So fun," Luffy said smiling some more. His stomach growled. "I am hungry. Make me some food Sanji."**

"**I don't know where the kitchen is," Sanji replied. **

"**Exactly where are we staying here?" Yusuke asked. His blush had faded like the rest of them. **

"**In either private dorms or team dorms," Kurama responded. "NAVI will assign everyone their room according to what they prefer after the meeting." **

"**Separate," Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei said together. **

"**Looks like we will be rooming together Tasuki," Nuriko said. **

"**Hardily. Make mine separate," Tasuki said. **

"**But Tasuki…" Nuriko said her voice displaying displeasure. **

"**There is no way I would choose to room with you over a private room," he replied. **

**Limdo and Tomite turned to each other. "Private," they said agreeing instantly. **

"**We will room together," Beet said. Kissu and Poala both agreed to this. They were used to roughing it together. **

"**Slade?" Beet asked wanting to know wither or not he would joint them. **

"**Don't put me with them. I want a separate room," Slade said. **

"**But Slade…" Beet began. **

"**I am not a Beet Warrior," Slade said interrupting him. **

"**We three will be together," Sven replied. He looked over at his roommate now sleeping soundly. He never could understand how Train could sleep anywhere. The man was indeed like a cat. **

"**Hey wake up. We are not done here," Sven said to Train. **

**Train arose. He stretched like a cat. His arms and legs fully extended and yawned. **

"**Brother, will we be rooming together?" Al asked. **

"**Of course," Ed said. **

"**NANI? (What?)" Naruto cried. "The armor talked."**

"**Naruto there is someone inside the armor," Sakura said being a know it all. **

"**Actually there isn't," NAVI said. **

"**HUH?" Sakura said. Her inner self was scared though. **

"**According to our records," NAVI said. "The soul is attached to the armor." **

"**Brother?" Al said a hint of pleadingly in his voice. **

"**I think it is fine that they know," Ed said. "They don't seem to care about that." Though inside he silently worried for his brother. **

"**That's so cool," Chopper said. **

"**Very," Beet and Kissu said together. They looked at each other and laughed. **

"**It's really scary," Usopp said. **

"**And you having a skeleton for a partner isn't?" Limdo said with more of a sarcastic tone. **

"**Oh that is scary but I got used to it," Usopp replied. **

"**Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, we will be," Roy said. **

"**Rooming separate of course," Riza replied. **

"**We will also be separate," Kakashi said. He was referring to his self, Naruto, and Sakura. **

"**Together," Luffy said smiling. His stomach growled again. "Sanji, I am really hungry. Make me food." **

"**I don't know where the kitchen is. Hey…Kurama where is the kitchen?" Sanji said. **

"**That leaves everyone else alone," NAVI said referring to the people who weren't brought in with anyone. "The room arrangements are done." **

"**The kitchen is on the forth level," Kurama replied to Sanji. "We are on the first level. The levels proceed downwards. NAVI post the room arrangements and the layout of the Space Station. I will give you a general low down of the space ship."**

**In the middle of the room appeared names and room arrangements. There was also a three-d view of the space station from the outside. **

"**The first level consists of the helm what steers the ship. The bridge which coordinates all the activities of the space ship and finally various meeting rooms," Kurama said. "This room is the "Round Table" room."**

"**Let me guess because it is round?" Orphen said. **

**Kurama nodded. "It also has a greater meaning."**

"**Like what?" Naruto asked generally interested. **

"**The Round Table refers to a specific legend that had never been proven or disproved. King Arthur assembled a great force of Knights. They had their meeting on a round table," Kurama explained. **

"**I don't get it," Naruto said. **

"**Me either," Beet said. **

"**He means that this room is based from King Arthur's legend," Sakura explained. **

"**Still don't get it," Naruto said. **

'_**Naruto, you are an idiot!!!' Sakura's inner self proclaimed. **_**She couldn't say something like that out load with all these people. It would be to embarrassing at least not right now. **

"**Though the name isn't as important as the room," Kurama said. "This meeting room is the largest and will be used plenty of times to discuss the activities of the Yami League." **

**The 3-D image of the space ship was zooming in and around to what Kurama spoke of. **

"**The second level, the one below this one, is the research and technology rooms are," Kurama said continuing. "This is where special gadgets will be obtained for the missions. It is free to the members who want to use it just need to be assigned a lab."**

**The 3-D image zoomed around all the research and technology rooms. **

"**Right now there really isn't anyone for this. Considering how large the crew is it will now be used," Kurama said. "There are also numerous types of books inside the research rooms among other things." **

"**The third level is the sick bay with the head of it is ****Ray Kasugano. Everyone will be called to do physicals in an orderly fashion after the meeting. They will be also be over watched by ****Inui Sadaharu. He will be making your eating and fitness schedules."**

"**Physicals that will be so much fun," Orphen said sarcastically.**

"**The forth level is the mess hall," Kurama said ignoring Orphen's tone, "also known as the kitchen. The dorms are on the fifth level. You can see your assigned room number." **

**The 3-D image zoomed around the mess hall and then into the dorms.**

"**Wow. Do they really look like this?" Tomite asked. He like most was impressed with the 3-D out lined sketches of the dorms they saw. **

"**Yes they do," Kurama said. "They are fully equipped. The sixth level is the stimulators room. A schedule will be made for everyone to train in on the numerous vehicles here. They will be located on information boards." **

**Another image appeared. **

"**They look like this. They are located by all the door ways. It's simple access. Just press the picture needed or speak to it," Kurama explained. **

"**So we speak to it and it understands then?" Limdo asked. **

"**Well, NAVI runs it. She is designed to run everything and be very motherly according to the creators," Kurama explained. **

"**Yeah, it seems like she is," Orphen said sarcastically. **

**Everyone in the room chuckled at this. So far NAVI hasn't shown any motherly qualities. **

"**Now Orphen, I will have none of your sass," NAVI said making the room erupt with laughter. **

**After the laughing stopped Kurama continued on. "You can also access the 3-D map of the space station, where anyone is located inside the space station, any information about the Kakumei League, and those who need to attend meetings at these information boards. The information boards will also be available inside your dorm, at all tables, and training rooms." **

"**So we can eat, sleep, and work while knowing everything?" Another sarcastic remark for the sarcastic god Orphen. **

"**Basically," Kurama replied. "Now the seventh level is the training rooms along with work out rooms, dojo's, and room's of this type. There will be schedules for training posted…"**

"**On the Information Board," Yusuke said. "We get it already. What is left Kurama?" **

"**The eighth level is the Engineering and more labs. ****Shinoyama Toshiaki, the current engineer, office is located here. You will meet him later."**

**The imaged zoomed in and out of the levels Kurama stated. **

"**The ninth and tenth levels are for cargo. The last level is the spaceship and vehicle bay. ****You won't be able to operate any of them without completely the proper stimulators," Kurama stated. **

"**Do we have to learn how to operate all the vehicles?" Van asked. **

"**At some point yes," Kurama said. "But for the most part certain team members will be in control of the major ones." **

**The room was silent no more questions came his way. The images have died off after doing a sweep across the remaining levels. They were no longer needed. **

"**Once we get knowledge to where everyone is at missions will start. There will be a meeting before each mission describing the objectives along with choosing the leader decided by myself. So take all the simulator's and physical seriously. The people who are supposed to be in that mission will be posted…"**

"**On the Information Board," Yusuke said interrupting him. **

**Kurama nodded at this. "If anyone has any other questions…"**

"**Come see you," Yusuke said interrupting him again. "Are we done yet? I really want to explore." **

"**Me too," Luffy said. "This is so much fun." His stomach growled again. "I am hungry. Sanji feed me."**

"**Luffy, we can't leave just yet," Nami said. **

"**But I am hungry," Luffy said. **

**A few other members' stomach's growled. Everyone started to realize how long this meeting has been. **

"**I wonder if we will have to eat bugs," Beet said. **

"**Bugs? No way," Poala said. "I will not eat bugs again."**

"**Are they tasty?" Luffy asked. **

"**Yes," Beet said. **

"**I want bugs Sanji."**

"**Blah," Poala said. Many of the members agreed eating bugs would be nasty. **

"**I doubt they would serve us bugs," Kissu said. "We only eat them when there is nothing else." **

"**We only have one thing left to do," Kurama finally said getting everyone's attention. "You can explore and eat to your hearts content as long as you get your physicals."**

"**Of course," Yusuke said. "What do we have to do?"**

"**Place a hand on the table," Kurama said. Everyone is the room did as he said. "No gloves pleases." Those who had gloves on took them off then replaced their hands. "State your name." **

**Everyone stated their name as they did their hand felt prickles. Then a scan appeared getting their eyes scan also. They looked at their hands some rubbed them. **

"**You have now been fitted to return to the space station and with the right authorization operate the vehicles. We use a three key set up. Your voice, your hand prints, and your retinal otherwise eye scan," Kurama informed them. **

"**Brother?" Al said. **

"**Don't worry, Al, you have also been set for this system too," Kurama stated. "Now don't forget to do the physicals and stimulators assigned to you. The stimulators will be assigned tomorrow. Those who knew about the Yami League please stay. Otherwise dismissed." **

**Almost all in members left to either explore or eat. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi stayed behind along with Van. Another member was sleeping. A small zap awoke him. **

"**What is your name?" NAVI asked the person. **

"**Roronoa Zoro," Zoro said in a sleepy tone. He yawned and covered his mouth. **

"**Please place a hand on the table," NAVI said. **

**Zoro placed his hand on the table. He felt the small zap. "What the?" His eye got scanned in. "Huh?" He shrugged his shoulders and went back to bed. Not caring about what had happened. **

"**Now what do we have on the Yami League about the Akatsuki?" Kurama asked. He walked towards Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura. **

"**This," Kakashi said. He held out the notebooks. Kurama took it and placed it down on the table. The notebook lit up everything was scanned in. NAVI had scanned the contents. "Done." **

"**Really that's it?" Naruto asked. **

"**Yes," Kurama said. **

"**Naruto why don't we go check this place out and I will feed you, my treat," Kakashi said. **

"**Everything is free here though," Sakura said. **

"**Let's go check it out before the other's join," Kakashi replied taking the notebook and putting it away. **

"**Ok," Naruto said walking to the door. All three of them left. Kakashi had brought out his book starting to read it. Naruto and Sakura figured out soon that was the real reason why he wanted to leave. **

"**Dilandau…who is this now?" Kurama asked turning to Van. **

"**He is…" Van started but was cut off by a group of people coming into the room. They made a scene while going up to Kurama. **

"**Kurama what is going on?" A pretty black haired resident doctor Ray demanded. **

"**The U.A. had a change of plans," Kurama said turning to the group of five. **

"**I didn't sign on for this," Ray said. "There was only supposed to be ten not over a hundred." **

"**Well we really can't do anything about it," Mark said. "You know the U.A." **

"**I want to leave," Ray said. **

"**Give Kurama a break. It's not like he knew either," Andrei said. **

**Kurama sighed. He turned to Van. "Van please tell NAVI everything you know I have a pressing matter at hand. I will look at it after this. You may leave when you are done. "**

**Van nodded. He knew it wouldn't be easy running a country but running an operation like this must be twice as hard. Van did as he was told. **

"**Maybe…" Ray said. **

"**Think about it Kurama is in a far worse place then us right now," Andrei said. **

"**Maybe…" Ray murmured. **

"**I didn't know," Kurama stated. "If I had I would have told you. So the problem is that we are understaffed?" **

"**Exactly," Shinoyama said. He placed a hand of Ray's shoulder. **

"**The solution is to pull whomever you think is appropriate from the banks of the Kakumei League as long as they are not a member," Kurami said. **

"**You will authorize something like this?" Ray asked. It is actually a rather big deal pulling in people who are not a part of the Kakumei League. **

"**Of course," Kurama stated. "I have full authority for times like this and I trust all of your judgments."**

"**How many?" Ray asked. **

"**As many as needed to get the physicals done tonight and to keep the expected crew healthy," Kurama stated. "Unlike the members everyone else should know something about what is happening. I will talk to them if there are any complaints." He didn't have to explain how they would be brought in these five he had spoken with before. They also knew the operation well. **

"**Okay then," Ray finally agreed though it help having Shinoyama there. "Inui will you help me with choosing the doctors and nurses?"**

"**Of course," Inui said. "I will also look at people capable of over seeing the fitness." He followed Ray out the door. **

"**Off to pick engineers," Shinoyama said a little spring in his step. He was happy to get more people and that Ray was staying. **

"**I'll also take my leave then," Mark said. "Need to find Mechanics." **

"**There is always an easy solution though this time I think you will be in trouble," Andrei said. **

"**Probably," Kurama sighed. "But when the U.A. did something like this. What do they expect?" **

"**True," Andrei said. "When will they be ready?"**

"**I will be setting them up for simulators for tomorrow," Kurama said. **

"**It will be a long night for you. I am glad I didn't get the top job. When will the missions start?"**

"**The day after tomorrow for this bunch then so forth." **

"**Why so soon?" Andrei asked.**

"**The read outs won't let us wait any longer," Kurama said. **

"**Do you think missions will come pouring in?" **

"**Yes. The way the read outs were. The Yami League is on the move and we don't know what they are planning. I will definitely need you to tell me what the members are missing as their coach."**

**Andrei put a hand on Kurama's shoulder father like. "You know I am here for you." He smiled and squeezed then dropped his hand. "Well I need to pick more coaches then." He turned and left Kurama then. **

"**If the read out are correct then we could be doomed," Kurama said to himself. He walked to his chair and sat down. He made a screen appear. He started to read over the profiles of those who had attended the meeting.  
****  
**


	8. Kakumei League Special Chapter

**Here is who so far is in the Kakumei League.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime in the list below. I do not in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creators.

* * *

**Kakumei League Special Chapter**

**I will be using the characters at different times during the Anime or Manga. Pretty much what I preferred to use them when.  
**

**If you would like to know more about that Anime/Manga character used I suggest you visit wiki under that Anime title. It will give you by far more information then I ever could.  
**

**Here is the list of characters for the Kakumei League thus far and what anime they hail from. It is the list of who was at the meeting. Before I forget…**

**Yu Yu Hakusho:**

**Minamino Shuichi a.k.a. Kurama **

**Yusuke Urameshi **

**Kazuma Kuwabara**

**Jaganshi Hiei **

**Fushigi Yuugi: **

**Chou Ryuuen a.k.a. Nuriko **

**Kou Shun'u a.k.a. Tasuki **

**Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden: (Manga right now)**

**Limdo a.k.a. Uruki **

**Tan Chamka a.k.a. Tomite **

**Beet the Vandel Busters:**

**Beet **

**Kissu**

**Poala **

**Slade**

**Black Cat:**

**Eve**

**Train Heartnett **

**Sven Vollfied**

**One Piece:**

**Monkey D. Luffy **

**Zoro **

**Sanji **

**Nami **

**Usopp a.k.a. Sogeking **

**Tony Tony Chopper**

**Nico Robin **

**Franky **

**Brook **

**Fullmetal Alchemist: **

**Roy Mustang**

**Edward Elric **

**Alphonse Elric**

**Riza Hawkeye**

**Naruto:**

**Naruto **

**Sakura **

**Kakashi Hatake **

**Misc. Anime (One character from a certain anime)**

**Kiridanshera a.k.a. Orphen from Orphen **

**Kenshin Himura from Rurouni Kenshin**

**Van Fanel from Escaflowne**

**Usagi Tuskino a.k.a. Sailor Moon from Sailor Moon**

**Robin Sena from Witch Hunter Robin**

**There were also characters that were first brought in. Most is for amusement which you will soon find out why. Here is that list. **

**Special Characters (Don't fight)**

**Rei (Ray) Kasugano from Ray the Animation (Doctor)**

**Shinoyama Toshiaki from Ray the Animation (Engineer)**

**Mark Ramsey from IGPX (Mechanic)**

**Andrei Rublev from IGPX (Coach)**

**Inui Sadaharu from Prince of Tennis (Trainer)  
**

* * *

**With that there is so far 41 members of the ****K****akumei League. ****Next chapter is the first in the Yami League. **

**The complications the Kakumei League faced is nothing compared to what the badies (My name for the Yami League) will have. Not really complications more like personalities clashing to the extreme...**

**Expect the unexpected.  
**


	9. Ch 7 Yami League

** I will put another special chapter with the Yami League this time. So before that here is the first chapter with the Yami League.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seven Yami League**

**Hidden in a remote location some where in the galaxy the Yami League members are gathering at their headquarters. **

**They all start to congregate into the room which will hold their meetings. **

"**How lucky you all are to be able to witness such beautiful art," a man with blonde hair spoke. He had it in a ponytail with bangs that covered his left eye. His left eye has a scope on. On his forehead is a headband with an image of a rock with a line drawn through it. He is wearing a long, dark cloak bearing red clouds and a red interior with a chin-high collar. He is wearing open toed sandals with his finger and toe nails painted black. **

"**You can't call those explosions that you do, ****Deidara, art," said another man to the first one who spoke. His face is rather sickly looking even though his skin is tanned. He has a mask covering his mouth and chin. He has hardily any black hair. His body is misshaped. He appears to have a humped back. He is wearing the same cloak as the one named Deidara.**

"**Real art lasts for years," he stated. **

"**Hardily Sasori. Real art leaves a lasting impression," Deidara said**

"**Heh. You're explosions are just simple bombs," Sasori replies. **

"**There is hardily anything simple about my art." Deidara reaches into a bag by his side. There could be heard a slight munching sound. He pulled his hand back out shaping something in his hand. With a quick movement he throws it into the air. **

**A large boom that rattles the room sounds off. Pretty little light sparkles appear in the air. The people in the room turn to look at the display of lights. **

"**Just simple fireworks," Sasori states not at all amused by it. **

"**Hmph," Deidara says displeased with what Sasori called his art. **

**The members returned their attentions back to whatever they were originally doing. The bomb wasn't anything for them to get anxious about. All but a few listen in on the two. **

"**The things you create are too hideous to be called fine art," Deidara finally shoots back. He gives Sasori a dirty look. **

"**You admit they are art nonetheless," Sasori states. "Fine art is something wonderful that's left long into the future."**

"**Hardily," Deidara says. ****"Fine art is ****transient and departs quickly."**

"**If you want art I can truly show you some," a man said before Sasori could protest. They both turned to look at him. He is wearing a Chinese opera costume. It consists of a long, brilliant red jacket that has golden shoulders with a black high-collared neck with gold trim, and simple white breeches with long boots. He has on a headdress that is of a jeweled crown. His face is painted with make-up starting off with white as a base with tiger like stripes of black and indigo. His hair is either a dark purple or a midnight blue that is long with a ponytail that comes out of the crown. He also has two long side pieces that hang near his face. He is very elaborate compared to some of the other members of the Yami League. **

"**Illusions isn't art," Deidara states once he realized who it was. Sasori nods his head in agreement. Deidara hated this man's form of art as much as another member's art. **

"**Tomo what you wear could be compared to art but it is more that of a clown," Deidara ****chastises**** Tomo. **

"**My outfit is that of a fine Chinese Opera. It consists of indigo for strategy, black for loyalty, and gold for harmony. It is by far superior to that which you wear," Tomo replied. "Your outfit is rather pathetic like yourself compared to mine."**

"**What did you say?" Deidara growled at Tomo. **

"**You heard me. Should we also add in the fact that you are deaf?" **

**Deidara glared at the man. No way would he ever admit what this man does was art. He was far too much annoyed with him not with just what he called art but his personality too. He didn't think he was on the same level as him. He was definitely above this man. He shouldn't have to take his words. **

"**You're still a clown with tricks," Deidara finally says to Tomo looking away. **

"**If you are talking about a clown I am pretty sure ****Hisoka wouldn't mind teaching you some tricks," Tomo replied. **

**Deidara's eyes narrowed. He looked at the man called Hisoka. The man had red hair. It was slicked back and pulled out. He had his face painted with a star and a tear under an eye. His cloths had symbols from playing cards on them. The man looked like a clown.**

**Hisoka was resting his feet on the table. He is in a much laid back position. After he heard his name he watched those who spoke of him. **

"**My oh my…" Hisoka finally said to Deidara. "Would you like to play a game with me?" He shuffled the cards in his hands making them all switch from his hands one card at a time. **

"**Heh," Deidara said still glaring at the man. Out of all the members in the Yami League Hisoka was probably the only one aiming to purposely fight the others which isn't something Deidara planned on doing. He knew his limits for now. **

"**You never change, Deidara," another male states. Deidara turned to look at the man. His face was ghostly pale. He has high cheek bones. His eyes are a sickish yellow almost snake like. He has long black hair. **

"**Orochimaru…" Deidara says glaring at the man his pervious partner. The man he wants to kill. "You are just lucky that there is a condition set forth and the fact that you are no longer worth my time after losing your capabilities." **

**There is one condition inside the Yami League. No member can fight against another. Seeing how their personalities don't mix well all have to follow this rule. Many of the members want to take each other out. But they can't. Whoever fights can be destroyed by the other members. It's a simple rule but very effective at keeping the members from fighting each other. No member has enough power to destroy all the other members just yet. Every member is very powerful although. Plus what the Yami Leagues goal is equally alluring. **

"**Do you really think Orochmaru isn't capable?" Inquired a male next to Orochmaru. They were companions. This man has shoulder length grey hair that is pulled back in a low ponytail. He also has bangs. On his forehead is a musical note symbol on a forehead protector. He is wearing glasses. **

"**Hmph," Deidara says not saying wither or not it is true or not. "It appears Yami League will let anyone in. They have no standards at all." **

**Kabuto glared at the man. The fact was that the Yami League had high standards. No member was allowed in unless they had certain abilities that could contribute to the over all agenda of the Yami League. **

"**Don't bother with him, Kabuto," Orochmaru states. "So…when will this little ordeal start? It's getting rather boring." **

**Kabuto smiled. He knew Orochmaru hated standing around. He becomes bored rather quickly especially when conflict and unrest isn't present. **

"**Oh not going to play Diedara?" Hisoka asked. He held up a single playing card and it lit up. One of Hisoka's abilities is to turn an ordinary playing card as sharp and hard as a knife. It is an ability called Shu. Shu is when a user extends his aura onto an object. **

"**Keh," Diedara responded. He looked at the threaten card. He knew it was more like that of a knife. Instinctually his hand reached into his bag at his side allowing the mouth on his hand to devour some clay. Deidara's ability is explosive-based jutsu (ninja skill) using clay. He has the ability with using the mouths on his palms to manipulate the clay into bombs ranging in sizes to explosive ability. **

"**To bad you can't be a tasty ripe fruit," Hisoka said. "It's far better then art." **

"**What do you mean by that?" Diedara asked with his eyes narrowing. **

"**Heh," Hisoka responded. He wasn't going to answer that. If Diedara didn't have the balls to even talk about fighting then the man wasn't worth his time. Hisoka just sat there shuffling his cards back and forth. He couldn't wait to take some of the members on. Taking all on would be a problem though. He was good but he wasn't that good. He wasn't sure if any member was capable of that just yet. **

"**The meeting should be starting soon once everyone is here," a blonde haired man spoke. He has blue eyes. On his forehead a character that reads heart. It could barely be seen through his bangs. He is wearing armor with a dark blue shawl covering some of it. His shoulder pads looked like claws. **

"**Don't pretend that you are the leader Nakago," a short person addressed the man. It isn't easy to tell what sexual orientation of this person unless you listened to the speech. The person is another male. He is a humanoid with a large chestnut-shaped skull with two horns. He has a tail with a spiked end, as well as having three talon-like toes. He is wearing upper-body armor. **

"**Neither should you, Frieza," Nakago said in an equally cold voice. **

"**Unlike you, Nakago, I have plenty of species under my wing," Frieza said with a tone of superiority. **

"**I won't every allow you to insult Nakago again," a female that sat next to Nakago said. She raised her hand up. She has reddish brown hair that is long. She has it pulled back in a side ponytail that makes a complete circle. Ribbon wraps around it. She is wearing female armor. **

"**It's quite fine Soi," Nakago said to her. He closed his eyes. **

**Soi replaced her hand back down at her side. She uses her hands to release her powers which are the ability to control lightning and electro-magnetic fields. She like Nakago and Tomo are Seishi from Seiryū, one of the four gods with the story of Fushigi Yuugi. **

"**Unlike you, Frieza, I get rid of those who are not of any use," Nakago replied in a tone of greater superiority then that of Frieza's. "It doesn't matter of the quantity of followers you have but the quality." **

"**Heh," Frieza replied. **

"**That's true," a male said. His mouth is covered in bandages. He has spiky black hair and beady little black eyes. He has a forehead protector positioned off to the side. The symbol on the forehead protector looks like rain or mist. At his back is a large sword. **

"**I only need one and he is quite useful," the man continued on. **

"**It pleases me to be of great service to you, Zabuza," a young teenage boy said to the man who he was sitting right next to. He had on the same forehead protector as Zabuza. The boy has kind eyes and features. His hair is black and he has it tied up in a bun. He has two pieces of hair lose from the bun that touch the side of his face. He smiled at the man who spoke of his usefulness. **

"**Haku…" Zabuza said not meaning anything really by it. Haku smiled again at Zabuza. **

"**You speak of usefulness? Heh. You can't possibly think someone like him is useful?" The boy who spoke had a bit of ignorance in his voice. He had short white hair with bangs. His eyes are pink. His is wearing armor. **

**Zabuza glared at the younger boy named Dilandu. He didn't say anything. He figured he didn't need to. He wasn't one to stick up for a subordinate. Though Haku has been quite useful he wasn't worth risking a fight over with all the members here. **

"**You care to test that idea?" Haku said upon his own. He felt the need to stick up for himself purely for the fact that it could show a weakness in Zabuza. He held up his hand containing a long metal needle. **

"**A tasty fruit…" Hisoka said about Haku licking his lips. "How soon will you be ripe?"**

"**Heh," Dilandu said slightly amused with Zabuza's subordinate. He wasn't going to fight with his guymelef so far away. He just shifted uncomfortably in his chair. **

**Haku looked at the man who called him a tasty fruit then back at Dilandu. He returned his weapon once the immediate threat was over. He continued to look at Hisoka more before looking away.**

"**Soon you shall be a tasty fruit," Hisoka said to Haku. **

**Haku looked at the man again then he looked away. He didn't want to know what that man meant by that. He had Zabuza that is all he needed. Zabuza is his one important person. He would serve Zabuza with his life. **

"**Speaking of food, I want sweets," a large male said. He had dark grey skin with short black hair. On his forehead there are crosses. His eyes are outlined in black. He is wearing a long trench coat that is open revealing a built chest. **

"**You can wait until after the meeting, Skin," another male said sitting next to Skin. His appearance was also had dark grey skin and the crosses on his forehead. His hair is also black and his eyes are also outlined in black. He is much shorter and not as well built as Skin. He is wearing a fur lined coat with a pink and white striped short underneath. **

"**What?" Skin asked talking to the man who spoke. **

"**Hahaha," chuckled the man who lifted up the man who spoke to Skin first from the chair. His hair was long and blonde. His appearance also had dark grey skin with the crosses on his forehead. He has his mouth wired. On his forehead was a strange pink head band. He wore an outfit similar to the other man then Skin. **

"**You can wait until later," the man spoke almost completely copying the first. **

"**Shut up, Jasdero," Skin said glaring at the blonde haired companion. He picked up a chair and threw it at the two. **

**Jesdero didn't dodge it in time. He ended up getting hit unlike his twin brother, Debitto. He fell to the floor. **

**Laughing Debitto picked up a glass that was on the table. He threw it hard at Skin. He hit the man with it. **

**Skin grabbed whatever he could from the table and threw it at Debitto. **

**Debitto dodged each one. Then threw whatever he could back at Skin. **

"**Stop it you two, Lelo," spoke a pink umbrella with a pumpkin head. "You know the Millenium Earl will not like this, Lelo!"**

**Debitto grabbed the umbrella and flung it away while laughing. He picked up more stuff throwing it at Skin. Skin returned whatever he could. **

"**Fight, fight," cried a teenaged female pumping her fist. She was seated not to far away from the two who were fighting. Her skin was the same as the other three. Her hair was purple though. **

"**Help me, Road, Lelo!" Cried the umbrella that was flinging pass her. **

"**Eh?" Road said as she grabbed a hold of the umbrella stopping it from flying out of control. She dropped it. **

"**You know the rules of the Yami League, Lelo!" The umbrella named Lelo cried. "Stop this fighting now before the members act, Lelo!"**

"**Eh?" Debitto and Skin said in union. They each had things in their hands. They looked at the members. Some of the member's eyes were blazed ready to attack. Some fondly touched their weapons. **

"**We are not fighting," they said together and sat down. They couldn't risk a fight. **

"**What happened?" Asked Jesdero finally sitting up. **

"**Nothing just sit down," ordered Debitto. Jesdero listened and took the seat next to him. **

**All of a sudden a door way appeared out of no where. The members' eyes shifted to the person entering from there. **

"**Sorry, sorry, I am late," the male said stepping through. He had bat like ears and a giant grin. His eyes are small. He wore a black top hat and a suit. He is short and penguin like. **

"**Lelo," said Lelo turning to the man who appeared. **

"**Do forgive my tardiness everyone," the man continued on. **

**Behind him another man appeared. His appearance is close to Debitto, Jesdero, Road, and Skin. He had the same dark grey skin and crosses on his forehead. He has black hair and yellow eyes. He is tall and skinny. He is also wearing a suit and a top hat. **

"**Did something happen here?" The penguin said walking into the room. He noticed the mess near his companions. **

"**Ah, no," Jesdero said then laughing. **

"**Not at all," Skin answered. **

"**We wouldn't do anything that would cause a fight to happen within the Yami League," Debitto replied. **

"**Millennium Earl, you should keep your subordinates out of this room," Frieza said addressing the penguin. **

"**Really?" Millennium Earl chastised while taking a seat. "They are my followers and are very much capable." **

**The members who were quick to move to fighting relaxed a little. The fight had ended though it wasn't much of a fight. It was just a simple object fight. If they had acted they could have also been killed by other members. So the fight wasn't worth much to them. **

"**Yo, Tyki," Road said addressing the man who appeared with Millennium Earl. **

"**Yo, Road," Tyki said while taking off his hat. He sat down at the table. **

"**You are looking solid Skin," he continued on. "It's nice to see you well, Jesdero and Debitto." **

**The other three were busy paying attention to whatever their personalities were they didn't acknowledge Tyki. Skin was grumbling about wanting sweets. Debitto had his eyes closed and was leaning back in his chair. His foot rested on a chair. Jesdero the blond was draped over the table starring at his finger which he had lit green. **

"**The meeting has yet to begin," Millennium Earl took note of. **

"**It appears so," Tyki agreed. **

"**How annoying," said another handsome man. He is referring to the time it is taking for the meeting to start. He had long black hair with bangs. It is pulled up in a high ponytail. He has on a kimono and draped over it is a fur coat. **

"**That you are Naraku," spoke a beast man. He laughed at his stupid joke. His face was almost like a beast. His eyes were a terrifying stain of yellow. His hair is the color purple. He wore hardily any cloths and is muscular. **

**Naraku looked the man over. He smiled. "You are not worth my time, Ashitare." **

"**Heh," Ashitare replied. His laughter had died away. He knew Naraku was right. **

"**So true…" Spoke a younger man. He wasn't sitting near Ashitare. His hair is short greenish color and spiky. He is wearing a purple head bandana. **

**Ashitare growled at the man who spoke. **

"**Just like a beast to always growl," spoke a young man who looked exactly like the other who said words to Ashitare. "Brother, do not bother with him."**

"**Why would I?"**

"**Suboshi and Amiboshi, you better quit it," Ashitare said then growled again. **

"**What will you do?" Suboshi said his eyes narrowing. "Bite us."**

**Ashitare just glared at the two. **

"**So has the Yami League been reduced to glaring contests?" A handsome young male asked. The members turned to look at him. He has short black hair. On his forehead are bandages. He has large holes in his ears. He is wearing a suit. **

**The words he spoke stopped the glares of the members. Many had been glaring or even starring at the members they desired to fight. The members they desired to kill. The evil aura they emitted had become suffocating. The room had become far worse then dangling a piece of raw meat in front of a lion. It more like dangling a bleeding person over a tank full of hungry sharks. Once a drop of blood hit the water they would attack. In the case of the Yami League once a member acted in a way another didn't like they would attack. **

**The glaring ended. The evil aura's died done. They felt foolish for doing it. But it was all they could do. They couldn't fight each other. **

"**Oh…interesting words you spoke, Kuroro," another handsome man said. Those in the room turned to him. He has dark brown hair that was slicked back with a piece that was loose. That chunk of hair went down the middle of his face. His eyes are brown. He is wearing a black hakama with a long white coat over it. **

"**But you made one mistake," he said. **

"**Aizen…" Kuroro replied addressing the man. "What would that be?" **

"**The glaring was actually the ambition of the members wanting to kill each other," Aizen said. He gave off a ruthless smile. **

**The dark aura in the room started to rise as the members were drawn into Aizen's words. **

"**Well…" The man who sat next to Aizen said. "This is interesting." He chuckled and gave a smile that made his face look like a fox. He was referring to the dark aura resurfacing. His hair is silver and it has an unusual hint of purple. His eyes are a light greenish blue. A wore the same type of clothes as Aizen. **

**The man's name is Gin. They have one other person in their party who's name is Tōsen. He said nothing while this was all going on. **

"**Of course the members want to kill each other. They all have their reasons for this," Kuroro replied slowly. "But they can't possibly win against everyone." **

**The aura died down once again.**

"**Heh," Aizen said. He realized he had lost this one though part of him wanted the dark aura to continue. **

"**It appears that I am right for not trusting anyone here," an older man spoke. He had short black hair. Across his face is a scar. He has on a large coat with fur trim over a suit. He has on white gloves. He is rather large. His size is can be compared to Skin. **

"**Then why are you here, Sir Crocodile?" Asked a smaller man with a red nose. He wore a pirate's captain's hat with a symbol of Jolly Roger on it. Jolly Roger has two black slashes on the eyes from the top to bottom and to the left and right, as well as a large red clown nose similar to use own. He has blue hair and black little eyes. On his forehead are two bones in the form of an X. He is wearing a red and white striped short sleeve shirt with blue pants. He has on a orange sash the same color as his hat tied at his waist. He is wearing a fur lined cape. **

"**The idea of ruling the Universe is far more appealing then the ****Kingdom of Alabasta," Sir Crocodile answered. "I don't need to trust anyone to do that, Buggy." **

"**Heh," Buggy said. **

"**And the real clown can't say anything," a female next to Buggy said. She had curves and is rather attractive. She has long curly black hair. She is wearing a white cowgirl style hat with a red feather sticking out. She has on the top of a white bikini and pink and white stripped pants. She is wearing a long coat. **

"**Alvida?" Buggy said turning to her. She has never made fun of him. **

"**As of now our partnership is dissolved," Alvida replied. "I don't need you for what I have planned." **

"**Heh..." Buggy responded. He couldn't stop her if he had wanted to anyway. Their partnership was out of convince anyway. **

**Sir Crocodile laughed. "See trust no one." **

"**Joining the Yami League changes things," Buggy responded. "Our partnership was for something mutual that can be put off for now."**

"**You still want to kill him?" Alvida asked. **

"**Yes, don't you?" Buggy responded. **

"**Hardily," She said. **

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Luffy was the only man to have ever beaten me repeatedly. I have other plans for him. So there would be no point in joining you even after," Alvida Replied. **

"**Hahaha. Buggy just got dumped," Jesdero said laughing. His twin brother laughed with him along with a few of the Yami League members. **

"**I didn't get dumped. We were never together," Buggy choked out angrily.**

"**Dump cake? Where?" Skin asked looking around. **

"**He said Buggy got dumped as got the ax not food," Debitto explained. **

"**Oh…ha ha ha ha," Skin said laughing. Buggy's face turned red as his nose. Many of the members laughed. **

"**I am still hungry," Skin said after the laughter died down. **

"**Sir Crocodile does have the right idea," a handsome man said. He has light brown hair this is a little below the shoulders in length. He has bangs. He is wearing a ribbon that ties some of his hair up. He has on fine clothing under his armor. At his side is a katana. **

"**What would a human prince know?" Another handsome man asked. He had short orange hair with two pieces that looked like bangs that were red. He is wearing light clothing. On one of his wrists is a large gold bracelet. On his head is a pearl of sorts that wraps around his head. He had a parrot on his shoulder. **

"**Suzaku is so right. What would Hakei know?" said the female parrot. **

"**I could ask Suzaku why you employ such a hideous creature," said another good looking man next to Hakei. He has short wild black hair. He is wearing armor also. **

"**I could ask Hakei the same thing," Suzaku answered. He smirked at him. **

"**Why you…" he said getting angry. He gripped his fist.**

"**Hein, calm down," a beautiful man said near the prince. His hair is a frosty white which is kept short. He has cold blue eyes. He is also wearing. **

"**Whatever Shigi," Hein said. He grumbled to himself. **

"**It isn't anything to get upset over, Hein," Hakei said. **

"**Would you get upset if I said I would kill you, Hakei?" Suzaku asked.**

"**That is right Suzaku could easily kill you," the parrot squawked. **

"**What the hell did you say to him?" Hein asked jumping up. **

**Hakei laughed. "Hardily." **

**Suzaku's eyes narrowed he was getting angry at this man. This man's personality annoyed him. It wasn't like the man had any strength. **

"**Why are you even here? It's not like you have real power," Suzaku asked. **

"**True I don't have any real powers like you," Hakei said then paused. "I believe I am here for tactical reasons." **

"**Meaning?" **

"**Resources," Hakei stated easily. **

"**How can that be?" Suzaku grumbled annoyed. **

"**Well man power for one and money." **

"**If we needed man power we could use Millenniums Earls Akuma (demons) and Aizen Arrancar," Suzaku stated. He paused. "Or Frieze's minions."**

"**Maybe but most of Frieze's minions would be useless going to human worlds along with the Arrancar."**

"**Heh," Frieza said about his minions.**

"**Although the Akuma are very useful they wouldn't be much help if Exorcists werenear by. I do believe I am here more for money and the resources of my country. I am the future king of a country after all," Hakei explained. **

"**Then you might as well be dead," Suzaku said referring to the fact Hakei is only used for a few things but not power.**

"**Yes, you are not useful at all," the parrot said. **

"**Heh," Hakei said. He started laughing. "So be it. It just means that I was no longer needed to go on living."**

**Suzaku gave him a dirty look. He couldn't understand this man. **

"**The death of one Yami League member wouldn't hinder the rest of the members at all. So don't think any life holds greater value then the others," Hakei continued on.**

**That sums it up for Suzaku he hated that man. He would be the one to kill him. It would be a waste of his power though he thought. **

"**Although I won't allow Hakei to die," Shigi said. His appearance changed to something unmistakably cold. **

"**Me either," Hein said. His appearance also changed to match Shigi. **

"**My oh my… a tasty ripe fruit," Hisoka said. Hisoka called people fruit meaning that they were worth fight. Those who could be worth fighting were said to become ripen. He has a rather odd personality. **

"**Heh, not worth my time," Deidara said. **

"**This is so much fun," Road said.  
**

"**I am glad you are enjoying yourself," Tyki said. **

**Jesdero just laughed making his twin laugh also. **

**A cat meowed. Some of the members turned. Millennium Earl picked up that cat by his feet and pets it. It was a black cat with a cross on its forehead. **

"**Oh Lulubell, you decided to join us," Tyki said. **

**The cat transformed into a female who was tall. She has long black hair that is pulled back. She does have bangs. She has on a suit. She has perfect nails. She has the same dark skin and crosses as the others that who act with Millennium Earl. She sat next to Tyki. **

"**Another worthless subordinate," grumbles Frieza. **

"**You can't be saying that to Millennium's Earls followers, Lelo," Lelo the umbrella said. **

"**Eh?" Millennium Earl says. **

"**Hmph," Lulubell says ignoring Frieza.**

"**Well thank you," Hakei said to both Shigi and Hein. **

"**Heh, those two are just hired goons," Suzaku said referring to Shigi and Hein. "They are not even real members."**

"**They by far have more potential to members then me. Although they do choose to follow me," Hakei replied. **

"**Then why are you here?" **

"**Because the Yami League's goal is by far more alluring then my own. Ruling over a simple country will be fun but if you can rule a whole world it would be by far greater fun. Not to mention I get to meet the Seishi's from the god of my country Seiryū."**

"**Is this is all fun and games for you?" Suzaku asked. **

"**Hardily," Hakei responded. "You should know Suzaku although you have that name your power can't compare to the real gods. You are just a Saint Beast." **

**Suzaku's eyes became angry. He clenched a fist. He had never been insulted. **

"**How dare you insult Suzaku," the parrot on his shoulder said. **

"**That's enough, Murugu" Suzaku said to the parrot. **

"**Are you going to eat that?" Skin asked breaking into the conversation. He pointed to Murugu still resting on Suzaku's shoulder. **

"**Heh," Suzaku said some what amused. **

"**Don't let him eat me Suzaku," Murugu squawked. **

"**Of course I won't," Suzaku said. **

**Jesdero started laughing mad. "You are an idiot, Skin," Debitto says then laughs. **

"**We can all agree we all have our reasons for being here," an older man said. He had black greasy hair. He has on a suit. He wears glasses. His name is Captain Kuro from the pirate ship Black Cats. **

"**Jango," replied the man next to the guy. His name is Jango. This man has long grey hair. He has a goatee of sorts. He has a hat. He wore red sunglasses. He has on a long over coat. He carries a ring. **

"**We are also needed for the goal otherwise we wouldn't be here," Captain Kuro continued on ignoring the idiot besides him. **

"**Jango," Jango said again. **

"**Shut up idiot," Suzaku said. **

**The room became silent and ungodly still.**

"**You all know why you are here…" A male's voice said trailing off breaking into the silence. The meeting had finally started. The man had just walked into the room.**

**The man who spoke has auburn spiky hair. He has unusual eyes that have several increasingly lighter gray circles around the pupil and a pink outline on the corners. He has piercing on his chin. He wore the same style clothes as Deidara and Sasori. His forehead protector had for lines that looked like it represented rain. There was a slash running across it.  
**

* * *

**The next chapter deals with the Yami League and their plan to rule the universe. Universal Domination. Review. **


	10. Yami League Special Chapter

**Here is the list of the Yami League Members  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime in the list below. I do not in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creators.**  
**

* * *

**Gi Ayuru a.k.a. Nakago from Fushigi Yuugi**

**Ruo Chuin a.k.a. Tomo from Fushigi Yuugi **

**Bu Shunkaku a.k.a. Suboshi from Fushigi Yuugi **

**Bu Koutoku a.k.a. Amiboshi from Fushigi Yuugi **

**Haku Kaen a.k.a. Soi from Fushigi Yuugi **

**Ashitare from FY **

**Miboshi**** from Fushigi Yuugi**

**Hakei from Fushigi Yuugi GK **

**(subordinates)**

**Shigi from Fushigi Yuugi GK **

**Hien from Fushigi Yuugi GK**

**Haku from Naruto **

**Zabuza from Naruto **

**Itachi Uchiha from Naruto**

**Kisame Hoshigaki from Naruto **

**Pein (Believed to be Akatsuki Leader) from Naruto **

**Unknown member from Naruto**

**Deidara from Naruto **

**Sasori from Naruto **

**Tobi (****Akatsuki leader) ****from Naruto**

**Zetsu from Naruto**

**Hidan from Naruto **

**Kakuzu from Naruto**

**(subordinates ninja's like Yura)**

**Orochimaru from Naruto **

**(subordinates ninja's like Sound Ninja's like Jirobo, Kidomaru, Sakon and Ukon, Tayuya, Kimimaro Kaguya, Dosu Kinuta, Kin Tsuchi, Zaku Abumi)**

**Kabuto Yakushi from Naruto**

**Cell from DBZ**

**Frieza from Dragon Ball Z **

**Majin Buu from DBZ**

**Shishio Makoto from Rurouni Kenshin**

**Hao Asakura from Shaman King**

**Sōsuke Aizen from Bleach **

**Kaname Tōsen from Bleach **

**Gin Ichimaru from Bleach **

**(Subordinates also has some control over Hollow's and Menos)**

**Noitora an arrancar from Bleach **

**(unnamed) an arrancar from Bleach **

**Grimmjow an arrancar from Bleach **

**Aaroniero an arrancar from Bleach **

**Halibel an arrancar from Bleach**

**Yammy an arrancar from Bleach **

**Stark an arrancar from Bleach **

**Ulquiorra an arrancar from Bleach **

**Szayel Aporro an arrancar from Bleach **

**(unnamed) an arrancar from Bleach**

**Suzaku from Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Captain Kuro from One Piece **

**Jango from One Piece**

**Marshall D. Teach (Blackbeard) from One Piece **

**Buggy from One Piece**

**Don Kreig from One Piece**

**Alvida from One Piece **

**Sir Crocodile from One Piece**

**Hisoka from Hunter x Hunter **

**Kuroro Lucifer, also known as Chrollo Lucilfer from Hunter x Hunter**

**Feitan from Hunter x Hunter**

**Bonorenofu from Hunter x Hunter**

**Franklin from Hunter x Hunter**

**Korutopi from Hunter x Hunter**

**Machi from Hunter x Hunter**

**Nobunaga Hazama from Hunter x Hunter**

**Shalnark from Hunter x Hunter **

**Shizuku from Hunter x Hunter**

**Phinx from Hunter x Hunter**

**Pakunoda from Hunter x Hunter**

**Ubogin from Hunter x Hunter  
**

**Sailor Galaxia from Sailor Moon**

**Queen Nehellenia from Sailor Moon  
**

**Naraku from Inu-Yasha  
(Subordinates tons of Demons)**

**Kagura from Inu-Yasha**

**Kanna from Inu-Yasha**

**Akago from Inu-Yasha**

**Hakudōshi from IY**

**Earl of Millennium from D. Gray-man **

**(Subordinates tons of demons and Relo)**

**Jasdebi from D. Gray-man **

**Debitto from D. Gray-man **

**Road Kamelot from D. Gray-man **

**Skin Bolic from D. Gray-man **

**Tyki Mikk from D. Gray-man **

**Lulubell from D. Gray-man**

**Dilandau from Escaflowne**

**Folken Lacour de Fanel from Escaflowne  
**

* * *

**Here is the list. If you want anymore information. I advise you to visit wikipedia. It will give you a far better idea to who these people are they I ever could. The next chapter will be up soon.  
**


	11. Ch 8 Universal Domination

**A/N after the long wait here is the next chapter featuring the Yami League. Check at the end for the information on the next chapter.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Universal Domination**

**The man who spoke had a certain dominant tone in his voice. He was the man who represented the leader. They all knew this. But no one has seen the leader not even him. His name is Pein. **

"**Compared to some petty plans…" He was referring to each of the members' original goals that they had set forth. "You all know that the goal of the Yami League is superior."**

"**Why don't you tell us? It will make our first meeting far more…interesting," Kuroro said. **

"**The goal of the Yami League is total Universal Domination," the man replied. It was short and sweet. **

"**How would Yami League be doing the Universal Domination?" A person wearing the same black cloak with red clouds asked. He has a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale blue skin, small white eyes, gill-like facial structures, and sharp triangular teeth. His name is Kisame Hoshigaki. **

**Kisame displayed a wicked smile. He knew how but he enjoyed hearing it. He doubted that there were many in the room that didn't. It is always sweet on the ears to hear such a vile and wicked plan. Ever since the leader of Akatsuki got contacted by their benefactor. He knew that he would have many great battles. **

"**To obtain Universal Domination we will conquer all worlds," Pein answered. He paused for a moment allowing his words to reach the members. Many of them displayed their true wickedness for liking this plan. **

"**There are several ways we will be using to conquer worlds. The first way we will be using is gaining capital or money from there we will use it to destroy worlds or take them as slaves," **

"**What's the point of gaining money? Can't we just destroy the worlds?" Asked a young handsome man with short brown hair and green eyes. His name is Shalnark. He is one of the other eleven companions of Kuroro. They were all situated near him. **

"**Unfortunately no," Pein replied. "This world at this time is about money. Money buys everything." **

"**But still logically it would be easier to just go after the worlds," Shalnark said. **

"**We don't have all the complete resources needed for that and at times it will be easier to use money," Pein replied. **

"**How boring. Why?" A young boy asked. He sat cross legged hovering above the table in a blue light. He is completely bald. He has on lots of jewelry. He is wearing a green kimono. Although he looks young he truly isn't. **

"**It won't be boring. I have news from our benefactor," Pein said referring to the person who worked behind the scenes. The benefactor is the person who was originally behind the Yami League. **

"**What did that person say?" Kuroro asked. **

**Pein smiled and looked at the members. "I believe many of you will enjoy this. A force has been assembled on the good side to try and stop us." **

"**Sounds like fun," an alien says. Although he looks like an alien he is actually an android. He is wearing green and black spotted clothing or armor. He has on the some type of helmet. His skin is white with his eyes as pink. He has on a black cape. He has a tail that is used to absorb thing. His name is Cell. **

"**We should pray to Jashin for this opportunity," a male said that wore the same black cape with red clouds as their presumed leader although his is open it is revealing his chest. **

**On his chest lies a pendant that comes from his religion. His hair is a bluish grey. It's slicked back. His finger nails and toes are painted purple. He has on open toed sandals. His forehead protector goes across neck it is in the same symbol as mist as another member which is crossed out. At his side is a giant sword with three blades. He put his hands together and started to pray. **

"**Shut it, Hidan," another member said next to Hidan. He is wearing the same black cape with read clouds as Hidan. **

**He has his part of his face hidden by a black cloth. All that is visible is his eyes. His forehead protector is on his forehead. It has the symbol that looks like a waterfall it is also scratched out. He has a white cloth hiding his hair color. **

"**You are only here for money, Kakuzu," Hidan said addressing the man. "There is more to life then money."**

"**Heh. Like your Jashin?" Kakuzu asked amused. **

"**My religion that worships a deity named Jashin. It is about that anything less than utter destruction is considered a sin," Hidan responded. **

"**How boring…" Kakuzu said. **

"**Hardily," Hidan said getting angry. His eyes narrowed at Kakuzu. **

"**A force?" A man asked interrupting the two. He had just met the two but he knew they could argue for ages.**

**His whole body is wrapped in bandages. Only a few tuffs of hair stick out of the bandages on his head. He is wearing a blue kimono that is missing part of one side. At his side is a katana. His eyes looked pure evil. His name is Shishio Makoto. **

"**They call themselves the Kakumei League, the Revolutionary League," Pein replied. "As of now they are not a force that could with stand us but if we don't take the proper precautions they could be." **

"**It's just a bunch of good guys. Most of them are probably weak," said a person that looked like a young child. **

**He has long black hair and black eyes. He is wearing a white type of cape that hides his bare chest. He has on jeans with numerous chains. He has on gloves. His name is ****Hao Asakura. **

"**Maybe. Many of you know who are capable in the world's you come from…" Pein's voice trailed off letting them take in what he had said. **

"**Just think a force that was assembled with powerful members like us for the good side." **

"**Heh, this is getting even better and better," Shishio said. **

"**Maybe I actually will get to test my skills," Zabuza said. He touched his sword affectionately. **

"**I hope you do, Master Zabuza," Haku said. He smiled affectionately at his master. **

"**You two are pathetic," Kabuto stated. He doubted those two could compare to Orochimaru.**

"**Heh," Zabuza said. He grabbed his sword in a quick fluid motion. He pointed at Kabuto's neck. **

"**Oh what a bother," Orochimaru said. "He just implied your reason being here is pathetic."**

"**Hardily," Zabuza said. He had his reasons. His reason is money. He wanted to earn enough to throw a coup d'état which is a sudden, illegal overthrowing of a government. He wanted to over throw Kirigakure where he came from. **

"**Zabuza has enough reason to be here as do I do," Haku said. He reached quickly into clothing and pulled out his needles. He trusted them towards Kabuto in a fast movement. **

**Kabuto moved his head to the side in order to doge the needles. He barely made it. A thin scratch of blood appeared on his face. His eyes darkened as he looked at them. **

**He knew that he shouldn't fight these two. It isn't because he is afraid. He didn't want the rest of the Yami League to attack. He knew Zabuza wouldn't care either way. That man is a demon like a few others in Yami League. He hated to admit it but in his masters current position he couldn't take them all on.**

"**So what will we do about the Kakumei League?" asked Nakago breaking into the tension that filled the air. **

"**For now nothing," Pein answered. **

"**Logically that isn't a good idea," Shalnark responded. "Especially if they assembled people the exact opposite of us as in terms of good and bad."**

**Nakago as a strategist agreed with Shalnark. He didn't voice his opinion though. He figured there is a reason for this by their Benefactor or Pein.**

"**We can't do anything when we don't really know anything," Pein replied. **

**It made perfect sense to Nakago. They could also try and obtain information though. It would be their next plan. **

"**That would mean they can't do anything either," Shalnark thought out load.**

"**Precisely that is why we have the upper hand," Pein said. "We will enforce other plans as we go along with dealing with the Kakumei League." **

"**Such as?" Asked a handsome young man. **

**He had silvery purple hair which is kept short except for the bangs. His eyes are pink and have an evil look to them. On his forehead is band with a gem in the middle. **

**He is wearing a short light purple shirt that showed dipped low showing off his chest. It also rode high so a good portion of his abs could be seen. A string waved in and out of the shirts front allowing more of his chest to be seen. **

**He wore an interesting unbutton long leather black trench coat over the shirt. It had gold trim. As it moved it shimmer in a dark purple. At the tips of it is dark red armor with cold tips. His pants matched the trench coat except for the gold trim. **

**He wore knee dark red high boots. It is covered in armor. At his shoulders is the same colored dark red shoulder plates. Attached to them is full arm gear. The sleeves of his trench coat is attached to them but his arms are out of them. At his side is a katana. His name is Dilandau Albatou.**

"**A global war here or there," replied Pein.  
**

"**Let them destroy themselves that will be fun," **

"**What else?" Asked an ugly man. **

**He has tanned skin. A huge belly that didn't was to big even for his large height. He has long curly nappy black hair. Beady black eyes. His face has a gruff beard starting to form. He has several teeth missing. **

**He has on a crisp white button up shirt that is open. It showed of his barrel chest. He has on pants and black shinny shoes. He has a sash at his waist that held a bottle of liquor. His name is Marshall D. Teach also known as Blackbeard. **

"**Take ultimate weapons, take over worlds at different times, and the like," Pein continued on. **

"**Will all this be all thought out?" Shalnark inquired. **

"**Of course by our Benefactor."**

**  
Everyone in the room stood at attention once the Benefactor is mentioned. **

"**Will we meet the Benefactor ever?" Nakago asked. **

"**Can we really trust someone we have not met?" Frieza said. **

"**Can we really trust each other? We are all bad," Kuroro replied. **

**Pein smiled.**

"**I have addressed questions like this to the Benefactor also. The Benefactor told me that you will trust him in time."**

"**What?" Someone in the room said. **

"**The Benefactor believes you will trust him," Pein replied.**

"**Why?"**

"**Don't know," Jango said. **

"**The Benefactor said you will trust him in time. He also said that he is in this room now," Replied Pein. **

"**Huh?" Many of the Yami League members said. **

"**What do you mean?" Asked Nakago. **

"**The Benefactor said that he is in this room now," Pein said again.**

**Everyone looked at their companions. Someone was the Benefactor but who?**

"**Then how do you know that he is in the room?" Asked Shalnark. Although he addressed the Benefactor as a he it has never been said exactly what sexuality the Benefactor his. Most assume the Benefactor is male because there is by far more men in the Yami League then woman. **

"**The Benefactor told me," Pein answered. **

"**And he didn't tell you who he was?" Frieza asked. **

"**Nope. But the Benefactor did tell me something interesting," Pein said. He stopped all the members looked at him. They all wanted to know what. **

"**What did he tell you?" Someone finally asked. **

"**That we are dealing with the Benefactors future self."**

**The information sank in to each member. The room was quiet. They were all thinking about who was capable of planning something like this out. Another thought started to loom inside their heads. If a member died it could mean that the Yami League never existed. **

**Several of the more intelligent members thought that it is a plot to make the Yami League not fight from with in. They couldn't count how many times that they were on the verge of battle. They had been barely sitting in this room talking. In time they would find out of it is true or not. **

"**So that is why we will continue with our first plan," Pein said continuing the meeting. He stopped talking waiting to get their attentions. Many of the members sat up looking at him. They waited for him to continue. **

"**We will start off by attacking a certain planet to gain money. You all should know that planet well." **

**Pein clicked a button and a hologram appeared in the middle of a room. **

**The planet was full of blue. It had swirls of white clouds all over it. It showed landmasses that could easily recognize what it was. **

"**The Mystic Moon," murmured a man who hadn't spoken all this time. He had long blue hair. The top of it is spiky like a punk. He has a single tear on his cheek. He is wearing armor. He is missing one arm. It has been replaced with a metal one. **

"**Known by some as Earth," Pein said. **

"**So what is the plan exactly?" Asked Cell. **

"**We will be taking hostage of the top cities demanding a high ransom from their governments."**

**Pein clicked a button. Little red dots appeared over the planet. They represented the cities that they will be attacking. **

"**What if they can't pay the ransom?" Someone asked. **

"**The city will be leveled," Pein answered. **

"**Excellent," Dilando said. **

"**What if they can pay?" Kuroro asked. He smile changed to pure evil. **

"**The city will be leveled," Pein answered. "Does anyone have issues with this?"**

"**Does it matter?" Sir Crocodile asked. "Won't this planet be destroyed so that it can let the Universe know that the Yami League exists?"**

**The members nodded their agreement. It had been an original plan of the Yami League to let the Universe know of their existence. Only a few members argued that there were logical reasons to not allow it but the majority of the members wanted it to be known. The majority wanted to make the Universe afraid. They also wanted to display their power and destroy. They wanted to see if anyone was daring enough to stand against them. **

**The evil aura that they displayed filled the air. It crept all over their head quarters. It was so thick and evil that is grew rapidly until it flowed out of their base. It killed the plants and animal life around the area. **

**The plan for Universal Domination is started. **

* * *

**Please Review!!! The more reviews the more chapters will come out sooner.**

**Chapter 9 Attack Plan is in the works. **


	12. Ch 9 Attack Plan

**A/N: This is completely fiction. With that said enjoy.**

**Chapter 9 Attack Plan **

"Let's start on the official attack plan," Pein said to the group.

Everyone became silent. They watched Pein as he waited for them to be silent. When they were he spoke.

"We will be attacking these cities in the countries of South Korea, Brazil, India, Indonesia, Russia, Turkey, Mexico, China, Japan, and the United States of America."

No one said anything. It was as if death had entered the room. They knew what cities that should be attacked.

"Almost all of us can level a city on our own…" Pein said then paused. "It is only our first goal."

He allowed for them to process this. He knew a good portion of them would be able to come up with what they were doing. He knew the rest only wanted destruction. They would both be very pleased.

No one said anything still. He smirked knowing they were all waiting on him. Little did they know who the real boss is.

Pein's eyes wavered on a man with an orange and black swirl mask on. He has one hole in the mask. He has short spiky black hair. He wore the same style clothes as several of the members. It is a long, dark cloak bearing red clouds and a red interior with a chin-high collar.

He presented himself as being carefree. No one could guess the truth about this man. The name he gave everyone is Tobi. His real name is Madara Uchiha.

"We will surround each city and the area around it," Pein said and looked away from Tobi/Madara. "From there they will see our threat. We will give them our demand."

"What will our demands be?" Tobi asked in his carefree voice. He knew that Pein's eyes had watched him earlier. He didn't have to wonder why.

"Ransom money."

"How much?" Inquired Nakago. To run an operation like this it would take a lot of money. He couldn't even guess how much.

"Nine hundred septillion in that countries currency," Pein answered. He paused and listened to the murmur.

"Is that a lot of money?" Asked Hein.

"Don't know, don't care," said Dilandau. "All I want is destruction."

"I want to use my fine art for destruction," Deidara stated.

"Deidara, how many times must we go through what real art is…" Sasori says.

"Is that a lot of money?" Asked Hein again while those two went off on there same old what real art is speech.

"Yes, it is," Hakei stated.

"It's well worth joining this group," Shigi remarked.

"That it is…" Hakei said. His eyes landed on those named Seishi of Seiryuu.

"Still the money…" Said a young man.

He has short black hair with beady black eyes. Evil is present in his eyes. He wore a black outfit with a turtle neck. It looked like a coat. Part of it went so far up that it covered his mouth. On it is a strange symbol of a skull. He sat near Shalnark and Kuroro. He is obviously a partner. His name is Feitan.

"I like diamonds," a girl next to the man named Feitan.

The girl didn't show any trace of evil aura. She has short shaggy black hair. It is longer then Feiton's. She has bangs also that had a nice curl.

On her face is a pair of deep red rimmed glasses. The glasses are rather larger and hideous for a girl to wear but she liked them. She wore a black long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. Her shoes are just simple light tan hiking boots.

She is wearing a cross necklace. On the table laid a book. Her hand rested on it. She had obviously been reading it intently.

"Is that what you want to buy?" Asked another man near the group.

He has short black hair that is pulled in a high ponytail. It actually does represent something. He has a small black mustache and black eyes.

He looks much like a ronin warrior in Edo period Japan. His out fit is much of the same. It is an open dark grey kimono with light grey trim. He is wearing white boxer shorts. Several parts of his body are wrapped. Around his belly is a light green sash that holds his two katanas. He is wearing open toed sandals. This man's name is Nobunaga Hazama.

"I like diamonds," the girl named Shizuku said.

"If you are good I'll get you diamonds," said Nobunaga.

Shizuku didn't say anything.

Nakago is silent. It appears that the group with Kuroro remained silent for a reason. He didn't know why. But if the Yami League got into a fight he would count on them working together. It could be a problem.

He felt eyes upon him. He stared into the eyes of Hakei. Wondering why did he look so intensely at him.

"The Seishi of Seiryuu doesn't appear in my time…" Hakei said once Nakago looked at him.

"No they do not," Nakago states.

"Good. I would have never allowed them to."

Nakago's eyes narrows in on the man. "You would not let them exist even though they are supposed to bring peace to your country?"

"Peace? You are a member here." Hakei starts to laugh.

Hakei is a crown prince Nakago thought for sure that he would want the Seishi to appear in order to protect his country. Is there a reason behind this madness?

"All the Seishi of Seiryuu would bring is destruction," Hakei says after his chuckle.

That would explain it. Nakago understands now. Hakei is much more advance then his off spring, the king in his time. He believes that the king in his time is the grandchild of Hakei or something like that. He was glad that he is able to meet this young man. His grandchildren although are nothing like this.

"Isn't that what all the members here bring," Naraku states rather then asks.

"Of course," Shigi says. "Hein and I are assassins after all. Everyone here has such interesting backgrounds."

"Keh." Hein spits on the floor. "Interesting…" He grumbles.

"Heh," Suzaku says. "Interesting isn't a term I would use for these low life's." He uses his superior tone. He rests his hand on his cheek there after giving of a look of boredom.

"Me either," Frieza says.

Shigi just smiles at the man.

"Keh," Suzaku says turning away.

"Interesting is a fine word," Nakago says.

"You really do think so Nakago?" Hakei says.

"Yes." He decided once he met this man he would play with him. "You could also use it in the terms of wanting to know your fate. Isn't that interesting?"

Hakei smiles at Nakago then closes his eyes. "It might be. But if it was my fate it is meant to be."

"Even if you live or die? Wouldn't you want to know how you die? I could tell you. " Nakago says.

"We are all going to die sometime. I live my death up to fate," Hakei says.

Nakago smiles. He would have loved to work for under this man rather then his grand child.

"Talking about death is a morbid topic," Sasori states.

"Heh, you are one to talk when what you did to avoid it," Deidara says.

"I know." Sasori says about himself.

"If you would pray to Jashin then you could live forever," Hidan says.

"There is more to that then that," Kakuzu says.

"What? I can't play with them?" Hidan says. "I am an ass hole."

"Keh," Kakuzu says.

"We are getting off topic…" Captain Kuro says. He pushes in his glasses.

"Why the hell do you care?" Hidan says.

"I don't. I just find your talk trivial. I didn't come here for this."

"Heh. Well I know another thing you didn't come here for and what you are going to get," Hidan says.

"Heh," Captain Kuro simply states.

"Jango," Jango says.

"We should move the topic on…" Kisame says.

"Keh," Hidan says.

"Nine hundred septillion is a nine with twenty six zero's after," Pein says making the group get back on topic.

"That's a lot of money," Tobi said.

"Heh," Zabuza said. In one shot they could earn that much money. It is worth joining this group. He could fond his campaign easily.

"Zabuza?"Haku said knowing what his master thought.

"That would be nine hundred septillion from every country?" Asked a female in the group called Genei Ryodan.

Genei Ryodan is the name of Kuroro's group or a gang of thieves that came from Ryuuseigai. Ryuuseigai is a junk yard city where outcast belong. Not all the member originates from there.

Bonorenofu, a person who has not spoken is one. Several of the members have not said wither or not they are from Ryuuseigai. Hisoka used to be a member. He split for his own reasons though.

The females name is Pakunoda. She has light brown hair that is short. She is wearing a suit with a short skirt. She has on red heels and she is very well in doubt.

"That is correct," Pein answered.

Nobunga whistled and lay back in his chair.

"I want to buy sweets," Skin said.

"You unworthy beings are missing the point," a cold woman's voice said.

She has on gold helmet/crown that touched her golden hair. She is wearing the same colored short skirt and no sleeved outfit. She has on cold bracelets. Throughout her outfit jewels are placed. Her name is Sailor Galaxia.

"At least someone here has enough sense," said another cold voice. Her name is Queen Nehellenia.

She is wearing a long black and white dress. She is very pretty. She has long flowing black hair. At her side is a mirror. She is obsessed with herself.

"Heh," Sailor Galaxia said.

"Let's get on the _direct_ plan," Nakago said. These women didn't thrill him.

Soi seemed to radiate with anger. She hated other woman and cherished Nakago much.

"Everyone here will be divided into groups to take down a city," Pein said.

"Heh," Naraku said. He knew joining this group would benefit him. He could in time become a full demon. If he only had the Shikon no Tama although there could be another way that is why he joined this group. He would in time leave the human shell behind.

"Earl of Millennium, your Akumi will attack Japan," Pein said.

"Of course. Most of them are already there," Millennium Earl said.

"But Earl of Millennium they are there for that reason, Lelo!" His umbrella Lelo screeched.

"Can't you figure out things change?" Tyki asked

"Lelo?" Lelo said confused. He then finally got it.

Road laughed.

"This is interesting…" Gin said.

"Heh," Tōsen said

"Enough with the ideal chatter. I will not forgive those who don't pay attention," Pein stated. His angered tone went through the room.

The room became silent. All those who didn't know wonder what kind of power does Pein posses.

"Of course other Akumi will attack the other listed cities but the most of the attacks will be concentrated in Japan," Pein continued on.

"What are Akumi?" Suboshi asked.

"I don't know, brother," Amiboshi said

"They are created through three things. The mixture is machine, soul, and despair together. When a loved one dies and someone living is mourning for them, the Millennium Earl appears. He has them bring them back to a mechanical body that he created. He then makes the machine kill the person that called them and take over their skin," Aizen answered.

"That is gross, brother," Suboshi said.

"Indeed," Amiboshi says.

"You are very informed Aizen," Naraku states. His cold blue eyes stared at the other man. He must have his reasons for knowing this.

"They say know your enemies…I mean friends," Aizen replies.

"This is interesting…" Gin said.

"Heh," Tōsen says.

"Heh," Nakago says.

"I am not done. The Akumi can turn into weapons that can kill rather quickly," Aizen says

"Heh," Naraku says.

"Much like your demons, Naraku."

"Heh," Naraku states simply. He wasn't going to allow a human to get to him.

"Wasting time…" A male in the same red cloud and cloak states.

His eyes are blood red with black swirls. They show pure evil possibly the most in the group. His hair is black and as far as any one could tell short.

He has on a forehead protector with a slash through it. The symbol is of his home village. It means that his allegiance to his former home is cut.

He has his left arm out of the sleeve. He is wearing a black shirt with the collar as a deep fish net. His pants are the same color. He has on open toed sandals. His finger nails are painted. On his right ring finger is a ring with a symbol.

"Itachi get off your high horse," Kisame said

Itachi just glares at him. He shuts up.

"Maybe he should get off his high shark," Debitto quips.

Jasdebi is the only one to laugh. It is slightly funny considering Kisame looks like a shark.

"I don't get it," Skin says. He eats a sweet.

"Don't bother," Tyki says. He sighs. He wants to leave and play a game of cards with his friends

"He is right we are wasting time," Tobi says in a cheerful voice

"Heh," Itachi says knowing the truth about him. Almost everyone took it as him saying what he did.

"Naraku, you and your yōkai will attack the city in China," Pein says continuing with the plan.

"Yōkai?" Dilandau says. "He has yōkai?"

"Yes, he has demons," Nakago states. "Let's just carry on."

Dilandau grunts.

Hisoka giggles at his discomfort.

"The next city will be attacked by…" Pein continues but gets interrupted.

"By me," Cell says. "I can easily take out a city without any help from inadequate species."

"I am hungry," a pink blob creature says.

"Shut up Buu. You being of a higher creature then these earthlings will also," Cell says.

"I am hungry," Buu states simply.

"Cell will have South Korea then," Pein says. It would be easier to give him a city then argue with him. He felt that every meeting would be annoying like this. He kept his cool like an assumed leader should.

"Me help Cell," Buu says.

"I don't need your help," Cell says angrily.

"I need an aspirin," Hao says.

"The next person who speaks will die," Konan says. She is a female ninja.

She is a companion of Pein the leader. She is the only one allowed by his side. Her evil aura filled the room. In her hair is a single flower

"The city of the United States of America will be attacked by those in Genei Ryodan," Pein said.

"Oh I want to join that group," Hisoka said.

Konan glared at him

He just smiled at her.

"Fine. Brazil and Mexico cities will go to the three man group of Aizen, Gin, and Tōsen. They will bring in their Arrancar," Pein continued on.

"Arrancar?" Skin asked. "Isn't that a type of sweet?" He believes it is a chocolate bar.

"They are once hollows, former human souls that lose their hearts due to despair or if they remain in the real world for too long. For a hollow to become an Arrancar they must remove their masks and gain shinigami, death gods, powers," Millennium Earl explains.

"Heh," Aizen says. He smiles and evil smile. "To shay."

"It sounds complicated," Shalnark says. He thinks about it. "Relatively not possible

"Oh but it is," Millennium Earls says

"The rest of the members will direct their capabilities at the cities in the countries of India, Indonesia, Russia, and Turkey," Pein drowned on

"It appears some are not as important as others," Naraku states.

"Whatever," Nakago says. Inside he is mad. He had to prove himself before in order to gain his last position in the army that the god of Seiryuu protected. He could easily do it again here.

"How soon will we attack?" Asks Kuroro.

"Tomorrow at noon central time," Pein states. "Everyone will be in position by then."

"How long will they have to pay the ransom?" Shalnark asks

"One hour."

"Heh," many of the Yami League members say.

"What about that Good League?" Skin asks. He takes another bite of his ice cream. He wants and Arrancar bar though.

"The Kakumei League won't be able to act right way. We will have time," Pein simply states.

"In time they will though," Shalnark says. He cupped his hand to his chin thinking. "Is there any information on them available?"

"As I said just think of those who processes strength that you have been fighting till now. Chances are that they will be part of the Kakumei League."

Everyone in the room did think of who could be members of the Kakumei League. Over half started to burn with desire at fighting their apparent enemies. They all thought that joining the Yami League as a great idea. Their individual goals paled in comparison.

"You can also think of possibly stronger people you have yet to meet," Shalnark said.

"It sounds like fun," Shishio states. Much of the Yami League agreed.

"Itachi…" Pein said

Itachi looked at him.

"Brief us on whom the Jinchuuriki Naruto is." (Jinchuuriki means the power of human sacrifice.)

"Heh, so you won't underestimate him," Itachi states.

"Kakumei League will receive tough training. If he learns to control the nine tail fox demon he will cause problems," Pein said.

"Heh."

"Who is this Naruto?" Hisoka asks interested in him.

No one says anything.

"Tell them," Pein demands.

"He is a container for the nine tail fox demon," Deidara states not really wanting to share the information. He wants to fight him himself

"What type of person is he?" Hisoka asks becoming interested. Maybe he could be another ripe fruit. How many people could contain a demon?

Itachi is silent.

"Tell them," Pein demands again.

"He will be the one who charges in and screams while he does it," Itachi states.

"That don't describe much," Hisoka says.

"He will do it first," Itachi concludes.

"Interesting…" Hisoka says. "I want to meet him."

"If he is a member of the Kakumei League, you will in time," Pein says.

Everyone in the room is quiet awaiting the next instructions.

"You all should know how to communicate between everyone else."

No one talks in the room still. They all watch Pein.

"The attack now starts, dismissed," Pein states and leaves.

The rest of the members follow suit. They disperse by their own means of transportation. Some go to the top of the base to use space ships while other use the portals located within the base. Some of the few who can travel through dimensions do.

They leave the base of the Yami League going to the planet Earth in the current year of 2513. They all go to their designated city knowing full well how to communicate and how to proceed with the plan. In less then twenty four hours they will arrive. They will incase the cities and literarily take the world hostage.

All but two actually leave the base.

"Well done," says a cold and cruel voice. He comes up behind Pein.

"Of course, Madara," Pein says. He hadn't noticed this mans presence until now. He hides it will.

"The plan is exceeding well."

"Of course."

"I will take my leave."

"…"

They both leave choosing the portals. The place is empty. The dead silence of the Yami League base only portrays the evil intention that is being sought out.

**A/N Next Chapter will be out soon enough. **


	13. Ch 10 Kurama's Dilemma

**A/N- It's been a while but here is the next chapter. Time to check out the Kakumei League. Craziness is in store. I felt like doing a fun chapter like this. **

**Story so far: The Kakumei League Space Station activates after the Yami League. The leader, Kurama, along with the not so helpful NAVI start to bring in the members. Unfortunately the UA (Universal Alliance) decided to change the original mission and brought in more members then Kurama can handle. Ciaos. **

**Chapter Ten Kurama's Dilemma**

Kurama sighed. He started to look over the profiles of the members from the Kakumei League. He already looked at the number that is expected. It didn't please him at all. There is nothing he could do about it.

He should move to his room but he knew this matter had to be resolved. He decided to stay in room which the meeting once was in. It felt empty with all the members running around the space station. They took and accepted the news rather well considering he thought they wouldn't. He didn't give them much credit. It upset him that he hadn't but it is in the past.

The first profile Kurama pulled up was one he saw before. He had to admit that it greatly intrigued him.

_Name: Monkey D. Luffy a.k.a. Straw-Hat, Rubber-man (One Piece Anime) _

_Age: 17_

_Hair: Black_

_Eyes: Black_

_Occupation: Pirate. More specifically Captain of the Straw-hat Pirate Fleet. _

_Ability: Ability to stretch to any given length like rubber._

_Notable accomplishments: …_

Luffy had a bounty out but his accomplishments made sense. From what Kurama got from Luffy he knew that Luffy wasn't a bad guy. Apparently the government from the world he came from is corrupt. The UA didn't discriminate considering that all members are considered criminals under the regime of Yami League. They would have done an intense background check even if the people in questioned were considered criminals.

Kurama looked over Luffy's crew. They all seemed lively.

_Name: Roronoa Zoro "Pirate Hunter" "Mr. Swordsman" "Moss-head" _

_Age: 19_

_Hair: Green_

_Eyes: Black_

_Occupation: Pirate. More specifically first mate of the Straw-hat Pirate Fleet, used to be a pirate hunter_

_Ability: Santōryū (three sword style) _

_Notable accomplishments: …_

It must be an interesting tale from how Zoro went from pirate hunter to pirate. He had a feeling Luffy was behind it all. Kurama continued to read the profiles next was Nami's.

Elsewhere on the Space Station.

Nami sneezed. She and the crew had started to explore the space station. Everyone except Zoro was with.

"Someone must be thinking about you, Nami," Robin remarked upon the old superstition.

Nami looked at Sanji. "Sanji?" She called sweetly.

"Yes, Nami-san." He eagerly responded. Giving her a wide smile and hearts in his eye.

"Never mind," Nami said. It hadn't been him. She would have sneezed again. Luffy was busy staring at everything. They could barely walk a foot before he tried to look at something else. She wasn't sure where they were at.

They were in a hallway of sorts that looked out into the breath taking space by large windows. They hadn't gotten far from the meeting room due to Luffy's curiosity. Chopper and Usopp easily followed suit looking at everything. Along the other wall was a metal panel every so often there is some loaded with separate gadget looking devices. They passed a door a few metal panels back. Only a door lay ahead.

She figured Luffy wanted to stay. It could mean treasure for her. She might have lots of chances for treasure now. Dollar signs appeared in her eyes.

"NAVI?" Nami called sweetly.

"What do you want chicken legs?" NAVI asked.

"EH?" Nami looked surprised. Then once it sunk in she started to yell at NAVI. She raised her fist.

"Calm down Nami," Robin said.

Nami calmed down. She squinted her eyes. And grinded her teeth. "Where are we at can opener?" She finally asked.

"Your position is currently in the corridor between the bridge and meeting rooms, mommy long legs," NAVI answered.

Nami grunted."Stupid tin can."

"What's this button do?" Luffy inquired. He stared at a rather large red button.

"Hey, I don't think we should press it. It does say 'press in case of emergency,'" Usopp said.

"What is the bridge?" Robin asked.

"It is for the main controls of the space station, too toned," NAVI answered.

"Maybe we shouldn't go there," Robin said ignoring NAVI's comment about how tanned her skin is. She isn't the type to get hot headed over an insult.

"You are probably right," Nami said. She glanced at her comrades. Most of them were looking at something. She felt something eerie. "What are you all up to?" She asked hesitantly.

"This button," Luffy said.

"Press it," Chopper said drooling while egging him on.

"I don't…think we should," Usopp said but he secretly wanted to know what it did.

"Press the button, press the button," Brook called in a sing song voice.

"Don't…" Nami said but it was too late. Luffy already pressed the button.

A loud siren went off all over the space station. Red lights flashed. A voice boomed "EVACUATE" over and over.

Members looked around wondering where it was coming from and what to do. Kurama looked up from the profiles.

Luffy and crew no longer were in the space station. They floated in space. The button made the corridor open up and folded back in. They floated into space some holding or gasping for breath. Mechanical hands grabbed them and pulled them back in. The corridor reshaped its self. The atmosphere stabilized. The alarm and voice stopped. The doors reopened from the section that had closed off.

"That was fun," Luffy grinned. "Let's do it again."

"NO!" Everyone cried.

"Aren't you hungry Luffy?" Robin asked knowing it would distract him.

Luffy stomach growled. "Feed me now Sanji."

"What happened NAVI?" Kurama asked.

"The corridor between the meeting rooms and bridge became depressurized," NAVI said.

"How?"

"Someone pressed the big red button."

"Let me guess it said 'press in case of emergency,'" Kurama said.

"According to the semantics that is correct."

Kurama shook his head. He told them to take that off the plans. "I want you to encase all those buttons so that it has to be opened in order to press it and get rid of those signs, NAVI."

"That isn't very efficient."

"Just do it and send the nanobots so it is done quickly," he sighed. He glanced at a clock. It hadn't been five minutes and already the Space Station could have been depressurized which would have resulted in all fatales. It will be a challenge that was for sure. Actually nothing would have happened to the crew. The space station has the capability to contain any depressurization. He couldn't help worrying none the less though.

The nanobots worked covering up all the red buttons. A few members watched them in awe others didn't notice. There are a lot of red buttons surprisingly. The task didn't take more than a minute though.

The first challenge he had to face is getting to know his members. He had finished all the members from Luffy's crew. There are only nine members profiles down. Each of them had interesting backgrounds. Luffy had selected a great crew that is why the UA selected them all. Their talents would be of use to the Kakumei League.

Luffy is a rubberman, so no bullets can hurt him. He could also block them. Zoro is a master swordsman. Nami could read maps and has ability to predict weather. She can also create weather due to Perfect Clima-Tact, her weapon. Usopp is an inventor and a sharp shooter. Sanji is the cook and his legs are his weapons. Sanji will feel at home in the kitchen, mess hall. Chopper is the most interesting of all. He is a reindeer human and a doctor. Having medical care on missions is necessary. Robin is an archeologist. Her ability to study ancient languages and figure out ancient techniques might come in handy. Franky is a cyborg and ship builder. Brook is a skeleton, a rather interesting one at that.

For right now he couldn't separate this crew. Once the Kakumei League got to know each other maybe he could then. He didn't like to separate the members who were brought in together. It would be hard enough on them to stay with the Kakumei League. Given the circumstance he knew that they would stay. He didn't want to make them miserable in the mean time. It was all something he would have to worry about in the future. The future would come within weeks. He will have to make tough choices. As a leader he is prepared to. But as a person he isn't sure.

He decided to return to the profiles. He made notes on each one along with mental notes. As a leader he had to know everyone's name. It will make them feel more at ease. He already knew three members well, Urameshi, Kuwabara, and Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho Anime). He had several missions with these three.

_Name: Naruto Uzamki (Anime Naruto) _

_Age: 15_

_Hair: Yellow, spiky_

_Eyes: blue_

_Occupation: Ninja _

_Ability: Rasengan (spinning blue ball, very destructive), Shadow Clone Jutsu (Make copies of self), and all other types of ninjutsu, _

_Notable accomplishments: …_

Kurama noted Naruto's accomplishments. He had a nine tailed fox demon inside himself. He could draw up its charka, power. Kurama wondered if he could be a danger to the crew. He would have to discuss it with Kakashi later just in case. He knew the fifth hokage or head ninja wouldn't have suggested Naruto being a member. It meant she trusted him.

The UA agent that covered him said he had the ability to "change people." He wondered what it is meant by that. He would have to ask Kakashi about this also. Many of the members of the League are a mystery.

Naruto sneezed. He rubbed his nose as he walked down a hall. There wasn't much to the hall. There are windows to see outside on one side and metal panels with doors on the other. The windows showed an amazing view of the outside. Depending on where the space station sat it could be seen a spectacular sight of the Earth or the Moon.

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked sounding worried.

"Eh?" Naruto asked wondering what she wanted.

"Are you coming down with something?"

"I don't think so." His stomach growled. They were on the forth level, the mess hall level. "Where is the door that leads to the food?" He hoped they had ramen.

"Maybe…Every door does," Sakura said.

"Really? It's that big?"

"It's possible," Kakashi said. He wasn't even sure. His subordinates had decided to check out the space station. He wanted to read his book. He would have to find a way to get away from them. He already memorized the layout when they looked at a map after the meeting. The Hokage had told him the Space Station is even safer than their village. He would have no worries while he was here.

Naruto stepped in front of a door. "Might as well see." The door parted in the middle each section slid into a wall. He took a step into the room behind the door. His jaw slightly dropped. The room was filled with different types of shop looking venues. They sort of looked like the ramen shop he visited at home but made of metal. They are rectangle in shape and had a canopy over the top. The food area is way larger than any village food district that he had ever visited. There were places to sit amongst all the shops along with some sitting in the shops themselves. It was so huge he couldn't even see it all.

"Naruto?" Sakura said wondering why he stopped inside the doorway. She pushed her way past him. Her jaw slightly dropped also. The set up is impressive. It would take a day to even get an understanding of the different meals that they could eat. She didn't doubt that they had everything here.

"NARUTO!!" A friendly, black spiky hair, teenager around Naruto and Sakura's age called.

Sakura regain her composure. She remembered his name is some type of vegetable. She hoped Naruto remembered it.

"Hey Beet," Naruto called to him. He walked inside and over to his new friends.

A mental bulb flashed on inside Sakura's head. Beet is the boy's name. She made a mental note of Beet's name. She didn't like beets.

Kakashi smiled slightly under his mask. Naruto had a gift to make friends with anyone. He had already made a few here. They hadn't been here for all that long. Things hadn't changed as much as he had thought while Naruto had been away for two and a half years. Naruto wasn't a cute little kid anymore either. He is a teenager.

"Do you believe how big this place is?" Beet asked. (Beet the Vandal Buster Anime)

"Hardily," Naruto answered. "I hope they have ramen."

"That and more," Kissu said.

Sakura looked at the boy with Beet. He is defiantly cute but not as cute as Sasuke. "Sasuke," she thought. It saddened her.

Naruto's mouth watered. He could take no more. "Which way is the ramen?"

"There are lots of ramen shops behind us," Beet answered. He had a bowl himself.

"This beats eating bugs," Poala said.

Sakura wasn't sure of their names either. She felt a little foolish for not knowing.

"I don't know. I like bugs," Beet said.

"Blah," Sakura and Poala said together. They smiled at each other.

"I'm Poala," she said holding out her hand.

"Sakura," Sakura said back shaking it.

"I take it you also stop Naruto from doing idiotic things?"

Sakura smiled. "All the time. You do it for Beet?"

"Yes, and sometimes Kissu. But Kissu isn't nearly as bad."

"I am going to explore the space station," Kakashi said interrupting them. He hadn't anything really to say in front of teenagers.

"Okay," Naruto and Sakura said together. They looked at each other knowing full well that he was really going to read his book.

"Who is he?" Poala asked.

"Our sensei," Sakura explained.

"He must feel odd being in a place with all young people," Poala noted.

"That Mustang guy looked around his age," Sakura said. "He isn't as old as he looks. It's his white hair."

"What's under his mask?" Beet asked curiousily.

"Naruto and I tried to find out once. It didn't work. We were with Sasuke at the time," Sakura answered.

Naruto and Sakura both looked down at the sound of Sasuke's name.

"Sasuke…" Naruto murmured.

"Who is he?" Kissu asked.

Naruto's hand hit the table in anger. "I shouldn't be here. I should be…"

Sakura put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "We will get Sasuke back before he gets taken over by Orochimaru."

"Yeah…" Naruto said.

"Maybe we shouldn't ask," Poala said.

"I'll explain who he is later," Sakura said. "It's a long explanation."

"We have plenty of time," Poala said. "I think we will be here for a while."

"I am going to get some food," Naruto finally said. He is feeling a little better but no matter what he would do it wouldn't change his predicament right now. Plus Kurama looked reasonable he could convince him to use their resources on locating Sasuke.

"I'll go with you and get more," Beet said.

"Me too," Kissu said.

"Slade?" Beet asked.

Sakura hadn't notice the other teenager sitting near the group. He was a companion of sorts she noted. He is also cute. Beet is cute in a way. He is by far cuter then Naruto. She grew up with Naruto so she still loved and cared for him in a brotherly way.

"Don't bother me," he said. He took a bite out of his food.

Beet shrugged his shoulders and walked off in the direction of the ramen shops with his bowl. Kissu and Naruto tagged behind him. Kissu carried his empty bowl also.

"What do you feel like?" Poala asked picking up her half finished bowl of ramen. "We can look for it together."

"I think ramen for now. This is a lot to take in," Sakura said. She is slightly nervous.

"You too? I am nervous."

Sakura nodded her head.

"The boys are just having fun."

"Of course," Sakura said then sighed.

"Let's go. No, use worrying over spilled milk," Poala said getting up and walking over to the ramen shops.

Sakura joined her. "Do you really eat bugs?"

"Unfortunately had to where I came from. We also slept outside a lot. So, this will be a nice change. What about you?"

"Nothing like that mostly. My ma usually cooks for me if I am not out on a mission. I sleep at home also when I am not out on a mission."

"Your world must be nice."

Sakura's eyes darkened. "Not as nice as it could be," she said. There is many things wrong with her world. She didn't want to get into them right now.

Sakura went to the ramen shop that Poala had pointed out. At first she wasn't sure how to order.

"I think it's a robot," Poala explained.

"Robot?"

"Metal thing, intelligent, not as advanced as NAVI," Poala explained. "Better than an airplane, though."

"Airplane?"

"You don't have airplanes in your world?"

Sakura shook her head no.

"They are a flying metal object that allows people to fly," Poala said. "It's how some of us from my world travel. I finally saw one. They are very rare considering the Vandels."

"Oh, I have seen a ninja fly before."

"Really? That's cool."

Sakura shook her head yes. "But the ninja was sort of a bad guy so not so cool."

"Heh," Poala said agreeing.

She ordered a simple beef ramen. She wasn't sure how much her stomach could take.

"You see those circler things?" Poala asked. She is pointing out a metal barrel like object that is a little above waist high. It had a hole in the center.

"Yeah, what are they for?" She hadn't noticed until now that they are everywhere. The booths tend to catch everyone's eyes.

"It's garbage of sorts. It's for garbage and bowls, utensils, and everything else."

"Convenient, is everything all high techie?"

"Afraid so."

"This will take getting use to."

"I am more afraid of going back home after all this," Poala said.

"Yeah…" Sakura couldn't think about going back home after all they will see here.

They walked back to the boys who waited for them before they ate. Sakura hadn't noticed but many of their new teammates had wondered into the mess hall. She wondered if they were all like they displayed back in the room. If they were it would be hard to get along with some of them.

"According to the map," Nami said as she walked into the room, "all of this is the mess hall." They had entered in three doors past the one that Naruto's group had.

"Oh….Nami is so good with maps," Chopper said.

"WAHHH. AH AHA," Luffy said as he looked around. Drool came from his mouth.

"Heh, this set up is impressive," Sanji said all cool like. He took a puff from his lit cigarette. He blew out the smoke.

"FOOD!!" Luffy roared. He stormed on ahead. Usopp, Chopper, and Brook followed him eagerly.

"Yo ho ho ho," Brook sang. "What is dinner without a song?"

Zoro yawned. He smacked his lips. He had finally caught up with the crew.

"It's nice of you to join us, Mr. Swordsmen," Robin said.

"Heh," Zoro said still looking tired.

"Lazy, Moss-head," Sanji grumbled.

"Keh," Zoro said. "I'm going to get something to eat." He walked a head looking at the places to eat not taking in that it is all made of metal or that it was different from what he was used to.

"The ceiling is pretty," Robin says looking up.

Nami looked up. The ceiling is covered with stars. "Ohhh," she says in awe.

"Which you call the ceiling is actually changeable," NAVI says. "Right now it is looking at a portion of the universe."

"So, it can change," Nami noted.

"It doesn't look flat," Sanji said taking a puff.

"It is dimensional," NAVI responded.

Meanwhile Naruto, Beet, Kissu, Poala, and Sakura sat down at a table together. All but Poala ate. They lifted up their chopsticks that they had grabbed at the venues to eat with.

Two hands reached across the table grabbing at their food. One hand quickly snatched at the boy's food grabbing a hold of one of the bowls and folding a stretched arm around the other. The other hand did the same to the girls bowls.

The four teenagers looked down at the place wondering where their food went. They looked at each other in confusion.

"Did a hand just…" Sakura said. She wasn't sure what she saw.

"Yeah…" Beet said not sure.

"I think I saw it…" Kissu said.

Naruto's stomach growled. He turned to where he saw the hand take his food. It was too late the person already ate it all. He sprang to his feet rather upset that his food was gone.

"Hey…why did you…" He began.

"Luffy, don't steal peoples food," Nami said. She didn't want a fight to start over food.

"I'm hungry," Luffy replied. The four bowls of ramen hadn't filled him up. His stomach growled. The bowls sat on top of each at the table he was at.

"I am sorry about that." She smiled at them. "We will go get some more food, Luffy, and what the others had just stay here."

"It's fine," Beet said and smiled. "Someone is just very hungry." He laughed. Kissu did also.

The four got the same order as before and sat down to eat. They watched out of the corner of their eyes as the group put food on a table. All different types of food piled up from the massive mess hall like a few whole turkeys, ramen, and burgers. The pile got higher and higher. There are eight of them working at it. Only the one named Luffy sat there drooling. He must have been someone special to them.

"Are they really going to eat all that?" Sakura asked.

"How can anyone eat that much except Choji?" Naruto asked.

"Who's Choji?" Beet asked.

"A guy from our world who can eat all that on his own," Naruto said.

"Is that possible?" Kissu asked.

"Yes, it is," Sakura answered. Remembering how much he could he. "He would get sick though after that but it never stopped him."

"There are nine of them eating," Poala noted.

"Is the skeleton going to eat to?" Beet whispered. "That is so cool."

"Don't know…" Sakura said. She and the others couldn't help looking at the group.

The food pile got higher and higher. Drinks were added in. Finally the group sat down to eat. They dug in and started to pile their food in their mouths. Robin was the only one who ate nicely even the skeleton ate his food while singing cheerfully.

"Some groups are cheerful," Yusuke noted. He sat near his group while eating a cheeseburger.

"Shut up, and go away," Hiei said to him.

"You shut up and go away," Yusuke responded.

"Both of you shut up and quit following me," Kuwabara said.

"Shut it, you half wit human. You two followed me here," Hiei said. He lay back in his chair for he had finished his food.

"What are you two yapping about? You both followed me," Yusuke said.

"Look Tomite, a bunch of morons trying to figure out who the leader is," Uruki said.

"Can't you ever behave?" Tomite muttered. He took a bite of his ramen.

"Look you, filthy human, I do not want to be here or associate myself with you," Hiei said.

"So leave. I bet you could get your buddy Kurama to let you go," Uruki said.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Hiei said. "Heh. You can't handle what is to come."

"You don't even know what is coming all thanks to your buddy, Kurama."

"You idiotic human. Why would anyone waste their time on building this and bringing all of us here if it wasn't necessary? I don't have to just try Kurama I can rely on my own intellect to figure all that out."

"He has a point Uriki," Tomite says. (Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden Manga)

"Shut up," Uriki says to him. "You know what Hiei I don't care too much for your attitude. I think we should let our abilities speak for them self if you catch my drift."

"Oh I catch it, you silly human," Hiei said. "Just name the time and where at and I'll be there."

"Heh, okay then," Uruki said.

"You really are going to fight him?" Tomite asked.

"I don't see why not. It could be fun." He took a bite of his food.

Tomite shook his head in disproval. "What would Takiko say?"

"Don't say anything about her," Uriki said his eyes darkening.

"You didn't abandon her. We are needed here."

"Shut up now." Uriki's voice didn't hide his anger.

"Keh," Tomite said. He would drop the subject. He didn't want to get on Uruki's bad side. He didn't want to get on Hiei's bad side either. Hiei had a presence about him. Tomite didn't think he could handle either. His power is growing but he isn't there just yet. He wished that Hikitsu was here. Hikitsu is another Genbu Seishi and his friend. He sighed.

"Are they really going to let them fight?" Sakura asked.

"I doubt that," Poala said.

"It would be interesting…" Beet said off hand. It is always great training going against someone stronger. He wanted to privately test his skills on a few of the members.

"But it might not be a good idea," Kissu said hesitantly.

"On the contra I approve of all experiments in testing your allies' strength," Andrei said.

They all turned to the man who spoke. He was older maybe late forties. He had a beer belly and thinning hair.

"Who are you?" Hiei growled.

"You're personal trainer, Andrei," the man said.

"Heh, I don't need training from the likes of you," Hiei replied.

"On the contra you do want to grow in strength?"

"I don't see how a despicable human could teach me anything."

"You would be surprised what my colleges and I can teach considering this is the state of the art facility," Andrei said. "I have also been given clearance to bring any associates that could further progress your abilities."

Hiei narrowed his eyes.

Andrei sighed. "This is my associate, Inui, he will fill you in on the details."

"You're one of his associates?" Yusuke asked. The man was right about his age. He couldn't believe that this guy would be one of the people training him in.

"Actually, I will be working with both your trainer and your doctor to figure out what the best regime for eating and training to obtain the best results," Inui said.

"I guess they didn't spare expenses," Kuwabara said. "Although allowing our trainers to show us how to best use our abilities and making them grow is a good idea. I know what I will be using it on." He looked at his buddy, Yusuke. He wants to win against him.

"Finally, a good point," Yusuke said.

"Heh, I don't need anyone's help," Hiei said.

"And that is why you will always lose to me," Yusuke replied.

"I'm in."

"Heh, you're easily to convince," Uruki said.

"Shut up." Hiei's eyes darkened.

"Heh, I am in."

"It doesn't matter if you are all in. As long as you are part of this league you all will participate in it," Inui said.

"What if we don't want to be part of this league?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto…" Sakura said. Her voice showed that she is worried about him.

"You do know the purpose of the Kakumei League?" Inui asked.

"Yes," Naruto replied with strength in his voice.

"And yet there is still something else more important than the lives of all those in the universe?"

"Yes, I can't let a friend down. I can't be Hokage or be a part of this League if that happens."

"We can't let a friend down, Naruto," Sakura said correcting him.

"Would your friend be Sasuke?" Inui asked.

Sakura and Naruto both looked rather blue. It is obvious that it is Sasuke whom they are talking about.

"You two shouldn't worry about that matter," Andrei said. "You both will like the results."

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other.

"What do you mean?" Poala asked for her friends.

"They will find out soon enough," Andrei replied. "All of you will soon be called down for physicals." He changed the subject.

"Great," Yusuke said. "I was wondering when they would get around to that."

"Congrats you all are a dog of the Kakumei League," Roy Mustang said. He has just walked into the room with Riza Hawkeye in tow.

"That is one way to put it," Yusuke said.

"I was fully prepared to become one when I signed up for this," Roy said referring to being a dog.

"You ate bones?" Yusuke asked.

A few of the members chuckled at this mainly the younger boys.

"No," unfazed Roy replies.

"I thought you wanted to become the head of the Kakumei League in order to change the uniforms skirts," Sanji said. He kicked himself back for all their food was gone.

Luffy belched. He lay upon the ground with a rather large tummy.

Brook farted. "Yo ho ho ho."

"That is just gross," Nami commented.

"Yes that is part of my plan," Roy said. "I have become aware of how hard that will be so I purpose a..." He stopped there looking to his comrades.

"A what?" Sanji said raising his eye brow.

"A takeover," Roy said.

Riza place her hand on her temple. She bowed her head. "Is that what you have been thinking about this whole time?" There is anger clearly in her voice.

"You are military doesn't that go against your code?" Yusuke asked.

"This is not military there is no ranking hence there is no way for me to obtain the possible clearance to receive my goal," Roy says. "So, I suppose a takeover."

"I'm in," Sanji says. He receives a hit from Nami.

"How are things going with the crew?" Kurama asked NAVI. He had finally finished going over all those who came from Naruto's world that will join the Kakumei League. There are a lot of profiles to go over. They all had useful abilities. Plus their personalities all ranged. It will be interesting to see how they interacted with the rest of the crew.

"So far a depressurization, stealing food, a battle being drawn allowed by the trainer, a few members wanting to leave, and a takeover executed for the sole purpose of short skirts," NAVI replied.

Kurama sighed. He was doing that a lot today. "So everything is going well." It was more of a sarcastic comment.

"Hardily," NAVI replied.

His crew would definitely be a lively one. This was only the first wave of new members. Everything that has happened now only happened in an hour according to the clock on the screen he looked at. In the next few weeks he couldn't predict what would happen next. All he knew that it would be interesting.

"NAVI call Ray." It was time for him to go back to work.

**A/N Anyone you want to see more of write a review and say who. I take all reviews into consideration. I can't become a better writer without input. **

**They will be breaking into groups as the story plays out. A lil warning. **


End file.
